Nobody Like You
by alayahchanel
Summary: When Puck got a job as a security guard at a private school, he hoped it was an opportunity to finally leave his past behind him and move on. He never thought he'd fall in love. Rachel knows she can't afford any distractions while dealing with the pressures of being the school headmaster's daughter. But there was something about Puck that made her want to break all the rules.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Here is a new story idea I came up with. Enjoy!**

 **Plot: When Puck got a job as a security guard at a private school, he hoped it was an opportunity to finally leave his past behind him and move on. He never thought he'd fall in love. Rachel knows she can't afford any distractions while dealing with the pressures of being the school headmaster's daughter. But there was something about Puck that made her want to break all the rules.**

Chapter 1

Puck looked around the office as he tried not to think about how much is riding on this interview. He knew he'd struggle with finding a job with the record he had but he needed this to work out so he could pay bills. But from the looks of this place, it might've been too fancy for him so he started thinking of other places he could apply to.

His thoughts were interrupted when the headmaster walked in. "Sorry to keep you waiting, I had a staff issue."

"It's no problem," Puck replied as politely as he knew how.

"So Noah," he said as he sat at his desk. "You have an impressive amount of different skills that I think could be pretty useful here. But I have to ask, are you sure you're up for a job like this? I mean while we don't usually have issues here, you will be out of your element from what I've learned about your background."

Expecting this question, Puck nodded. "I know but I appreciate challenges. In my opinion they make me a better person. Plus, in all honesty I really need any opportunity I can get so I'm willing to take try anything."

Hiram Berry smiled. "Honest, I like it. Well I don't usually take risks with people but something tells me you will be worth it." He held out his hand. "Congratulations, the job is yours."

Puck smiled and shook his hand. "Thank you, I swear you will not regret this."

"I hope not. Orientation starts tomorrow at nine a.m. sharp. Make sure you're on time."

"I will be don't worry," he nodded.

As he left the building, Puck couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. He finally knew he'd be able to pay the bills for the month so he could finally stop worrying. Things had been tough the past few months with him not being able to find a steady job so now that he had one, it took some of the pressure off.

When he went to pick up his sister from school, Puck thought about what this job would be like. He didn't think it'd be too hard to keep a bunch of rich kids in line. He was sure most of them cared about their studies and nothing else.

When kids started to run out of the school, he smiled when he saw his sister, Sara, running to the car.

"Hey kid," he greeted as she got into the passenger seat.

"So did you get it?" she asked eagerly.

"Hey Puck how was your day? My day was great Sara, thanks for asking," he joked as he started the car.

She rolled her eyes. "Come on, did you get it?"

"Yes I got it."

"That's great. Now we won't be poor anymore."

"Hey we are not poor, we were just struggling for a while. If we were poor we would've been out on the streets by now. I hope you haven't been telling your teachers that."

"No I haven't. It's just what Stacy Howard has been telling everyone."

"Oh well you can tell Stacy to fuck off and mind her own business," he replied.

She laughed as he drove them home. When they got there, they went inside as Sara went to start on her homework and Puck went to find their mom. When he found her passed out across her bed with a bottle of alcohol on the nightstand, he shook his head and closed the door so Sara wouldn't see.

He went back downstairs and looked through the mail as Sara looked at him. "Is Mom here?"

"Yeah but she's sleeping," he told her. "We can tell her the news when she wakes up."

"Think she'll be happy for you?"

He shrugged. "Maybe, who knows?"

Sensing her brother's sadness, the little girl gave a supportive smile. "Well I'm happy for you."

He smiled at her attempt to make him feel better. "And that's all that matters."

Later that night, Puck cleaned the kitchen as Sara got ready for bed. As he cleaned he heard footsteps come into the kitchen and turned to see his mom in her uniform.

"Hey how long have you been home?" she asked.

"Long enough to help Sara with her homework and cook dinner for us."

"I guess I was more tired than I realized."

"Yeah so tired that you needed a bottle of vodka to help you get to sleep," he replied with hostility in his voice.

Maria Puckerman sighed. "I had a hard night at work and I just needed something to take the edge off."

"I'm sure you did. You might want to at least say hello to Sara before you go to work so she knows you remember she exists."

"Don't start with that, Noah. Sara knows I care for her."

He smirked. "Yeah that must be why she gives me all of her forms that have to be signed by a parent instead of giving them to her actual parent. She's ten, not five. She knows that something's not right with our situation."

Maria shuffled uncomfortably with the conversation and changed the subject. "You had a job interview today didn't you?"

"Yeah I did and I got it. I start tomorrow morning."

"That's great, it'll be a huge help around here."

Puck rolled his eyes. His mom rarely ever looked at the bills these days so she never really knew how badly they were struggling. It was like he got all the worry and she got to reap the benefits of the hard work he put in.

Before he could say anything else, Sara walked into the kitchen. "Hey Mom."

"Hi sweetheart, I hoped I would see you before I went to work," Maria smiled. "How was school?"

"It was okay," Sara replied. She never shared details of her day with her mom, only Puck since he was the main one around. "Did Puck tell you his news?"

The older woman nodded. "Yes I heard and I'm so happy for him. Things are going to get better for us."

Puck and Sara just nodded. Maria said this so many times but when it never happened, they learned to stop expecting it. Things weren't going to get any better unless their circumstances changed and since that wasn't happening, it looked like they were stuck dealing with what they had.

As Maria left and went to work, Puck went to tuck Sara into bed. "Okay kid, we have to make sure we're out of here early tomorrow so I'll make it to work on time."

"Yeah you wouldn't want to be late on your first day. Think I'll ever be able to see where you work?"

He shrugged, picking up clothes off the floor. "Maybe once I get settled into the job. Then we'll see what happens."

"Puck?" she said. He looked at her. "Are we a real family?"

He froze at her question. "What makes you ask that?"

She shrugged. "Well Dad is gone and Mom isn't really around that much so it's mainly just you and me."

Puck sighed as he went and sat on the end of her bed. "Our situation is different but it doesn't make us any less of a family. I mean we still have each other, right?"

"Right," she smiled.

"Now get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night," she replied, turning over as he got up and turned the light off.

As he walked to his room, Puck thought about Sara's question. It sucked that their family became what it is but he knew he couldn't dwell on it. He had to provide for them so that no one would see the issues they were facing and threaten to take Sara away. With his mom mentally and emotionally gone, he was all she had so he couldn't afford to be put away again. That's why this job had to work out.

 **Let me know your thoughts! Bye for now :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

After Puck dropped Sara off at school the next morning, he went to the school to make sure he was on time. He hardly slept the previous night thinking about the challenges he could possibly face at such a fancy school but couldn't think of anything. As he walked around the campus, all he saw were rich kids walking around talking about problems that only rich kids have.

When he went to Hiram's office, he found him on the phone. Hiram motioned for him to come in as he started to get off the phone.

Hanging up, Hiram looked at Puck. "You're right on time, if not a little early. That's good, I hope you keep it up."

"I plan to," Puck replied. "I just figured you'd need a minute to tell me where to report and who's going to be training me."

"You'd be correct. Follow me." The two of them left and walked outside to where a tall young man was standing. "Noah this is Finn Hudson. Finn this Noah Puckerman, our new guard. Finn is going to be in charge of training you so you'll be following his orders."

"Yes sir," Puck nodded.

"Alright I'll leave you to it. Good luck," the older man smiled before walking away.

Puck turned to Finn. "Okay lay it on me. I know being new means I have to do the jobs no one else want so let me have it."

Finn laughed. "As glad as I am that you're willing to do it, there is no dirty job really. You just have to stay alert with everything happening on campus and know when to step in and sell out one of these guys because they're being dumb."

"Well they're rich, being dumb kind of goes hand in hand, right?"

"Not everyone who goes here is rich. The school gives scholarships but those kids can be just as dumb as the rich kids."

"Thought so," he smirked as the bell rang and everyone went to class. "So what now?"

"We walk around school to make sure no one is skipping," Finn said before they started to walk. "Sometimes Mr. Berry will have us at the different entrances of the school to check out anyone who comes in. There are other guards on campus but sometimes they'll need us to stay late when they're having events."

Puck frowned. "We have to work at night?"

"Not often, just every once in a while. Is it a problem?"

"Kind of," he sighed. "My mom works at night so someone has to be home with my sister but I'll figure something out."

Finn nodded. "How old is your sister?"

"Ten."

"Maybe she'll be able to come to school here someday."

He shook his head. "Not unless she's one of the scholarship kids. We wouldn't be able to afford it otherwise. Besides, I don't want her to turn out like the kids who go here."

"Hey it's a pretty good graduation rate. Mr. Berry wouldn't send his daughter here if it didn't."

"Wait, his daughter goes to school here? That must suck for her."

"Yeah I don't know how she does it," he smirked as they continued walking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel yawned as she sat through a history lecture. She knew she was going to regret staying up late the previous night looking through apartments in New York. Even if she hadn't been accepted into NYADA yet she knew she would still go to New York no matter what. She was going to get out of Ohio if it was the last thing that she did.

After the bell rang ending class, Rachel grabbed her books as her friend, Mercedes smirked. "I see you were struggling to stay awake. Up late last night?"

"Yeah looking at apartments in New York," she said as they walked out of the classroom. "You know they'd be even better if I had a roommate."

She laughed. "Yeah like my parents will let me up and move to New York."

"They would if they knew you were with me. Your parents love me."

"Because they don't know how crazy you are. Plus, I'm not sure if there are any schools in New York I'd be interested in. NYADA isn't really my type of school."

"Well there's always NYU or Columbia. Either way you have to admit the idea of the two of us in the city is a pretty interesting one."

Mercedes rolled her eyes as she noticed Puck and Finn. "Looks like there's a new security guard."

Rachel looked in the same direction and nodded. "I guess so. I'm going to say hi to Finn."

"Are you saying hi to Finn or flirting with the new guy?" she raised an eyebrow.

The brunette ignored the comment and walked over to the men. "Hey Finn."

He smiled. "Hey Rachel. Everything okay so far today?"

"Is anything ever not okay in this place?"

"You have a point there," he laughed. "This is Noah Puckerman, he just started."

"Call me Puck. Nice to meet you," he said.

"Likewise," she smiled. "Well Puck I'm sorry you got stuck with a job like this. I hate to be around these people too but at least you get paid for it."

"It definitely makes it worth it."

As the warning bell rang, Rachel looked at them. "Okay well good luck on your first day. See you guys later."

"Go learn something," Finn joked. She rolled her eyes and walked away as Finn looked at Puck who was confused. "What?"

"So we're allowed to interact with them casually?"

"Rachel's an exception. That's Mr. Berry's daughter."

"That's her?" his eyes widened. "We should've tried to look busy then."

Finn laughed. "Dude relax. Rachel doesn't snitch to her dad about any of us and actually makes an effort to get to know all of us unlike the other kids. Plus I've known her for years, she wouldn't do anything to get us fired."

"Years? So you guys are friends?"

"Pretty much. Mr. Berry knew my dad and after he died he saw I was struggling to deal with it so he got me this job. I met Rachel when she was twelve so she's like a little sister to me."

"That was pretty cool of him. Sorry about your dad though."

"Thanks. So what made you take a job here? You don't seem like the kind of guy who would want to work at a place like this."

Puck shrugged. "I needed to make some money to pay the bills and this place seemed like the perfect fit."

"I thought you lived with your mom?"

"Yeah let's just say she's not much of a help," he replied, not really up for explaining how much of a mess his home life was. It was already starting to feel like work was an escape from his issues with his mom which was exactly what she needed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After school, Hiram walked to where Puck and Finn were standing outside.

"How'd the first day of training go?" he asked.

"Great, looks like we got someone good," Finn replied.

"That's what I like to hear. Good job, Noah."

"Thank you, sir," Puck smiled.

"So there is a concert tonight and I might need you two to cover it." He looked at Puck. "Events like this are always considered overtime and we try not to ask the same people to stay. I know Finn is available but what about you?"

"Uh, I might be able to work something out." Before Hiram could say anything else, Puck felt his phone vibrate and quickly glanced to see it was Sara's school. "I'm sorry, sir, it's my sister's school."

Hiram nodded in understanding. "Of course."

He stepped away from them and answered. "Hello? Yes, hi Mrs. Wilson. She didn't? I understand. I'll be right there." He hung up and went back over to Hiram and Finn. "Mr. Berry would it be possible to leave and come back for the concert? There's a problem at my sister's school."

"Absolutely, just be back by six."

"Yes sir, thank you," he nodded before walking away.

Puck left the school and quickly drove to Sara's school. When he got there, she was sitting on the stairs with a teacher. He sighed as he got out of the car.

"I'm really sorry, Mrs. Wilson," he told her, walking over to them. "There must've been a confusion between my mom and I about who's picking Sara up."

She nodded. "I understand but Noah you do realize we haven't seen your mother here in over a month and this isn't the first time you've been late picking up Sara. Is everything alright at home?"

"Yes everything is fine. I just started a new job and I guess my mom forgot the new schedule, that's all. It won't happen again."

"I hope not," she replied before walking away.

Puck groaned to himself before taking Sara and getting in the car. As they sat there for a moment, Sara looked at him.

"Are you mad?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it. Just put your seatbelt on," he responded, starting the car.

"Puck," she said.

He looked at her and sighed. "Not at you, don't worry. We'll figure something out so this won't happen again okay?"

"Okay," Sara nodded. "What's social services?"

Puck's stomach turned as he glanced at her. "Why?"

"Mrs. Wilson said that after being late a certain amount of times they have to call social services."

"Shit," he mumbled. "You want the honest answer?"

"Yes you're always honest with me."

He hesitated. "They're people who can take you away from me and Mom."

Sara's eyes widened. "I don't want to be taken away."

"I know, we'll figure this out. No one's taking you anywhere I promise."

Believing him, she nodded and started talking about her day at school the rest of the way home. When they got home, he found Maria making herself coffee. As Sara went upstairs to do her homework, he walked over to his mom.

"You know you forgot to pick up Sara," he told her.

"I did?" she asked, looking at the clock. "Oh I must've overslept."

"Because you were drinking?"

"Don't start again, Noah. Please."

"Sara's teacher noticed that you don't come around anymore and mentioned calling social services if we keep being late picking her up."

"Why can't you get her then?" she asked.

Puck groaned in frustration. "I told you the school I work at lets out an hour later than Sara's school so you have to get her. And I found out that I have the opportunity to get overtime sometimes so we have to find somewhere for Sara to go."

"I'm sure she can stay by herself for an hour or two. She's old enough."

Seeing that he wasn't getting anywhere with her, he shook his head. "Whatever, forget it."

"You know you're always so tense," she told him. "You're nineteen, you should be out here having fun like you used to."

"Having fun like I used to is what got me into trouble in the first place."

"I'm just saying, you need to live a little. I'm going to get some sleep before I go to work."

As she walked away, Puck ran his hands over his face. Times like this it felt like he was the parent instead of the kid and he hated it. Now he had to find someplace for Sara to go when he went back to the school.

 **Let me know your thoughts! Bye for now :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

When Puck made it back to the school, he sighed in relief that he made it back on time. After he managed to convince their next-door neighbor to watch Sara as long as he fed her before he dropped her off, Puck had to rush to get her some food then get back to the school. When he got there, he found Finn standing at the entrance.

"Hey glad to see you made it back," Finn said.

"Yeah me too. So what usually happens at these things?"

"We just stand by and make sure nothing happens, same as usual. Luckily their concerts aren't too bad and they sometimes have food after." Puck nodded as they went into the auditorium. Finn smirked. "Rachel's performing tonight."

"Uh, good?" he replied confused.

Finn laughed. "I saw the way she looked at you when I introduced you guys. She had her flirting face on."

"Well she'll have to find someone else. I'm not really interested in a relationship nor do I have the time. Not to mention I'm sure that's a definite way for me to get fired."

"Sadly you're right about that last part. Mr. Berry and his husband are pretty protective of Rachel so you definitely would be on their list if you tried to get with her."

"Wait his husband? He's gay?"

"Yeah, they've been married for forever."

"So Rachel's adopted?" he questioned.

"Not exactly. I can never remember the exact process so you'll have to ask her about that one. Either way, she's the apple of her dads' eyes so I'd be careful if I were you."

"No need to be careful when you don't plan on anything happening."

"It's when you're not planning that something happens," Finn grinned as the concert began.

Meanwhile, Rachel was backstage preparing to go on after the first performer. Even though she's been doing these concerts for years even before she attended the school, it still made her nervous to perform. She wanted everything to be perfect and if something was off, she was off.

"Guess who's out in the audience?" Mercedes smirked as she walked in. "The new security guard."

"Puck's working a concert on his first day? Wow my dad must really like him."

"Just like his daughter," she smiled.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "He's cute, don't get me wrong. But I do plan on getting out of here after graduation so how would we have a relationship? Especially when he works for my dad."

"Like you won't figure it out. I saw how you looked at him earlier. There were sparks between you two."

"Sounds like your imagination is running away with you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go perform."

"And I'm sure you'll be showing off for him," she laughed.

Rachel giggled and shook her head as she walked out onto the stage. After she cued the pianist, she began to sing. As she looked out into the audience, she saw Puck standing in the back watching her. Part of her hoped that he was impressed with her voice but the other part knew she shouldn't start feeling anything for him.

As Puck watched Rachel, he was surprised by how talented she was. He wasn't expecting her to be able to sing so well and be so passionate while she did it. She had talent and there was no denying that.

When the concert was over, Rachel smiled at everyone who praised her performance but found herself only caring about Puck's opinion. When everyone finally walked away from her, she started walking to find him until she was stopped by Hiram.

"Beautiful performance once again," he smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Thanks Dad even though you promised not to do that here," she smirked.

"Hey it's after hours, I figured it was fair. Have you seen your father, I wanted him to meet some people."

"He's over by the punch bowl," she told him. As Hiram walked away, she noticed Puck and Finn standing by the door so she took a deep breath before walking over to them. "Hey guys."

"Hey you did great. As usual," Finn smiled.

"Thanks." She looked at Puck. "So what'd you think of your first concert?"

"I think it was pretty cool. Everyone's pretty talented here unlike most concerts where the students aren't that great. I really liked your performance though. You were the only one who actually seemed like you felt the music."

Rachel blushed. "Well this is what I live to do so I always put my heart into every performance. Don't be afraid to critique though. Criticism makes me better."

He shook his head. "No critiques here. That performance was pretty perfect."

"Thank you."

A moment of awkward silence passed between them before Puck felt his phone vibrate. When he saw it was the neighbor who was babysitting Sara, he sighed. "Hey do I have to stay for the rest of this? My neighbor is watching my sister and I promised I'd pick her up by now."

Rachel shook her head. "Don't worry about it, your job is pretty much done. Plus I'm sure Finn can handle the rest of the night."

Puck looked at Finn for reassurance and when the taller man nodded, Puck nodded a thank you before leaving the building. Rachel stared after him before noticing Finn smiling, amused.

"What?" she asked.

"You have a crush on Puck."

"What? No I don't, I barely know him. Why would you think that?"

He laughed. "Rach I've known you for years. You were definitely hoping he'd give you some kind of compliment and probably would've been disappointed if he hadn't. Plus I've seen your face when you're trying to flirt with a guy and you definitely had that face when you two first met."

"Shut up," she rolled her eyes. "Besides even if your assumption is correct I have too much going on to really be involved in a relationship with him or anyone for that matter."

"Well good because I know your dad would go crazy if he knew you were dating a security guard that he hired."

"Exactly," she replied hesitantly before walking away. She hated that Finn was right about her developing crush and Hiram's overprotectiveness. She didn't have a chance with Puck and it was silly to think that she did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay kid, go straight upstairs and get ready for bed," Puck said as he brought Sara into the house.

She looked at him. "I don't want to go over there anymore."

"Look I know they're not the nicest people but they're the only ones who will take you," he sighed.

"Yeah but they were really mean. They kept saying that Dad left us because we're useless and Mom is crazy. And Mrs. Andrews blew smoke in my face."

Puck leaned his head back in frustration of his choice of babysitters before bending down to Sara's level. "Okay you won't have to go there anymore. We'll figure it out."

"You've been saying that a lot lately," she frowned. "Are we ever actually going to figure anything out?"

"Sara I'm trying here. This isn't easy especially since Mom isn't much of a help."

"Maybe she's right. Maybe I should just stay by myself sometimes."

He shook his head. "Absolutely not. I'm not risking anything happening to you."

"But Puck-"

"Sara I said I'll handle it. Now go get ready for bed."

The young girl sighed and went upstairs as Puck groaned to himself. He was stressed and had no idea what he was going to do. He shouldn't have to deal with all of this while his mom got to live like she had no worries at all. He was still technically a teenager dealing with adult problems and he hated it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Rachel went downstairs and found her father, Leroy, at the table drinking coffee. He looked at her.

"Good morning sweetheart," he greeted. "Your dad had an early morning meeting so he said he'd see you at school."

"Oh I was hoping to talk to you both about the apartments I found in New York."

Leroy sighed. "Rachel you know we talked about you not living in New York alone. It just seems unsafe for you to be completely by yourself."

"Come on, you guys are always talking about how I'm meant to be a huge star one day and how I belong on Broadway. Why are you trying to make it so that doesn't happen?"

"You know that's not what we're doing. We're just saying we'd prefer for you to live in the dorms on campus rather than get your own apartment by yourself."

"But living in a dorm can stifle my talent. What if my roommate ends up being jealous of my talent and tries to sabotage me any way she can?"

He laughed. "I forgot you can be dramatic just like your dad. Look I'll talk to him and see what I can do but don't hold your breath about it."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Now go before you're late."

She grabbed her lunch and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye."

"Have a good day," he called as she walked out of the house.

When she got to school, she walked passed Puck who looked like he was struggling to stay awake. Not being able to ignore it, she turned around and went back to him.

"Hey rough night?" she asked.

"Guess you can say that. I was just up late doing a search for babysitters for my sister."

"I thought your neighbor watched her?"

"They're not the greatest people to leave a kid with so I need more trustworthy people."

She thought for a moment. "Well I know Finn's mom watches kids sometimes. Maybe she can help you."

"You think she'd do that? I mean she doesn't really know me."

"You're a friend of Finn's, she'll treat you like family trust me."

He nodded. "Thanks I'll definitely talk to him about it."

"No problem." She held up her cup of coffee. "Here I think you need this more than I do."

"You sure?"

"Of course. Wouldn't want you to get fired your second day on the job," she smirked.

Puck smiled. "Thank you, Rachel. I really do appreciate it."

"No problem," she smiled back as she handed it to him. When their fingers touched, Rachel tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach and tried to cover up her reddening face. "So I'll see you later."

"You know where to find me," he joked. She giggled and nodded before walking off to class. As he went to find Finn to talk to him about the idea, Puck couldn't stop thinking of the small spark between him and Rachel when they touched. He had to convince himself that it was nothing otherwise it would ruin everything and he couldn't afford that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Rachel walked into her house later that night, she froze when she heard her fathers arguing. Silently, she moved closer and hid behind the wall as she watched them.

"I'm just saying, it'd be nice to feel like I'm actually married to you and not that school," Leroy said as he washed dishes.

Hiram frowned. "Well I'm sorry that I'm responsible for an entire staff and student body, including our daughter. I want her to get the best education possible so that means I will have numerous meetings to be at and fundraisers that I will need you to attend with me."

"Everything is not about you and that school. I have a job of my own and Rachel is preparing to go off into the world on her own. We still have yet to sit down with her and figure out a plan for when she goes to school in New York. She really wants to live in an apartment and I think we should let her."

"Are you out of your mind Leroy? We're not letting our daughter live in New York City by herself with no protection. What'll happen if she gets robbed or there's an intruder in her home? She can't defend herself."

"So we'll teach her," he said, walking over to his husband. "We'll put her in self-defense classes, I'm sure she can handle it."

Hiram shook his head. "The fact that you think that'll be an acceptable form of protection for her proves how naïve you are."

"Don't talk down to me like I'm one of your students or staff members. I care about Rachel just as much as you do, I just happen to take into consideration what she wants."

"Oh here we go again. Stop being her friend, Leroy, and start being her parent. It's not about what she wants, it's about what's best for her."

"She's almost eighteen, she's about to be at an age where she can make her own decisions about what's best for her. Something you'd realize if you paid attention to what's happening here instead of that school."

"Don't start with that again. I am as present as I can be."

As they continued going back and forth, Rachel silently went upstairs to her room. She hated when her parents fought and they had been doing a lot of it lately. It usually always ended with one of them walking out and slamming a door. She used to believe her dads were so in love with each other and would always be together but now she wasn't sure anymore. She loved her family and hated the thought of it falling apart. The only thing that comforted her was the thought of Puck and her moment with him earlier. She loved that she was able to help him even if it was in a small way. Maybe a distraction was what she needed at the moment.

 **Let me know your thoughts! Bye for now :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

"Are you sure your mom doesn't mind taking care of my sister?" Puck asked as he and Finn walked around the school a few days later. "I mean I doubt she'd tell me herself but you can tell me."

Finn laughed. "Puck seriously relax. My mom loves watching kids, especially girls. Gives her a sense of what it's like having a daughter or something like that. Trust me, your sister is in good hands."

Realizing he was right, Puck let out a breath and nodded. "Okay I'll relax. Sorry, I'm just so used to having to worry about where she is."

"Why is that? I mean, shouldn't finding childcare and all that be your mom's job?"

"Yeah you'd think but that's not how things are in our house," he frowned.

Seeing he was approaching a sensitive subject, Finn nodded. "I get it. If you ever need to talk I'm here."

"Thanks."

Hiram walked by and looked at them. "Hey just the people I was looking for. Finn, as you know it's time for the annual employee appreciation dinner."

"That's right, I almost forgot about it." When he saw Puck's confused expression, he explained further. "Every year Mr. Berry has an appreciation dinner for everyone who works here. The teachers, janitors, cafeteria workers, everyone."

"It's my way of showing everyone that I'm not just here to boss you guys around," Hiram added. "I do appreciate the work everyone puts in to make this school so prestigious. I usually host it at my house but per my husband's request, we're holding it at a hall this year."

"I guess Mr. Berry doesn't want to have to deal with the mess when everything is over," Finn smirked.

Hiram laughed. "You're definitely right about that. Anyway, it's this Friday night so I'll be seeing both of you there?"

Puck hesitated. "I think so. I'll just have to make sure to have a sitter for my sister that night."

"We'll be there," Finn nodded.

"Great," Hiram smiled before walking away.

Finn looked at Puck. "I told you, don't worry about my mom. She'll definitely watch your sister."

"I just hate having to rely on someone who barely knows me and doesn't have an obligation to take care of her."

"Puck I'm serious. It's okay, you don't need to worry about anything. My mom is always willing to help where she's needed especially since she doesn't have any more kids."

Puck nodded, trying not to think about it anymore as they got to work. He hated that he had to constantly be worried about who was taking care of Sara when he wasn't around. Maria still believed that she should be able to stay by herself but Puck knew that it was not only a bad idea but a sure way to get a visit from child services. Finn's mom was the best option for everyone.

Meanwhile, Rachel sat at the piano in the music room practicing her piece that she was going to play at the appreciation dinner. As she played, her mind drifted back to her dads. Things have been tense since their fight a few days ago but she was hoping that having the dinner someplace else would help them get back on track.

The bell rang, interrupting her thoughts. While she gathered her books to go to her next class, Rachel found herself rushing to leave to see if she would run into Puck in the hallway. As she walked, she noticed him standing by the door and hesitated before finally walking over to him.

"Hey," she smiled. "How are you?"

"Pretty good I guess. Was that you playing?"

"Yeah you heard me?" she asked, feeling her face redden.

"Yeah you're really talented. I mean you were good in that showcase but you play differently when it's just you."

"Well that's because I'm playing what I actually want to play. Not the classical stuff my dad makes me do."

Puck frowned in confusion. "What do you mean? He has control over what you guys play?"

"Well not everyone else, just me. I have to be at a level above everyone else and I don't mind because I strive for it but I just want to get there playing what I want to play."

"So why not do it?"

"Because my dad will kill me," she replied like it was an obvious answer.

He shrugged. "Hey this if this is what you want to do why not take the risk?"

"Well I am supposed to be playing a piece at the dinner. Are you coming?"

"As long as Finn's mom can take care of my sister for the night I guess so."

"It's really sweet that you make sure your sister is taken care of. I'm sure she appreciates having you to look out for her."

"Yeah I guess you could say that," he nodded. "But I look forward to hearing what you're playing."

Another bell rang and Rachel looked at him. "Guess I'd better get to class. See you later Puck."

He nodded as she walked away. When she was out of sight, Puck let out a breath. He had to admit, Rachel seemed great but he knew he couldn't go there with her. Not if he wanted to keep his job and support his family. It sucked that he couldn't afford to be the reckless teenager he was supposed to be being.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As he got ready for the appreciation dinner that Friday, Puck felt the nerves set in. He wasn't used to being around these kinds of people and he just wanted to make it through the night without saying something stupid.

As he tied his tie, Sara walked in. "Wow you have to dress up for this thing?"

"I don't know but I want to be safe. Worst case scenario, I'll just take the tie off and actually be comfortable," he smirked. "You have your stuff ready to go?"

"Yeah. Why can't I ever come to this stuff with you?"

"Trust me kid, I wish you could come. We Puckermans know how to liven up a party don't we?"

"Right," she laughed as they heard Maria stumble into the front door.

Puck frowned. "Stay here."

He walked out and went downstairs to find Maria drunkenly laughing. "Hey sweetheart. What's up? You look nice."

"Once again you're drunk. Do you realize what'll happen if someone finds out about all of this?"

"You need to relax. Maybe you're the one in need of a drink," she said, laying across the couch.

Puck groaned before going back upstairs where Sara was waiting. "She's drunk isn't she?"

"Don't worry about it. Come on, let's go."

She grabbed her bag and followed Puck out the door. As he drove to Finn's mom's house, she looked at him. "Why does Mom always drink?"

Puck hesitated before answering. "I wish I knew Sara. I think she's just unhappy."

"Is she unhappy with us?"

"No not at all. She loves us but…she's just unhappy with herself and her life."

"There's no way we can make her happy is there?"

He shook his head. "I don't think so. She has to want to be happy for herself before we can help her."

When he got to the house, Carol opened the door, smiling. "Hey guys."

"Hi Mrs. Hudson," Sara smiled back.

"I have some cookies that have your name on it."

"Awesome," the little girl said excitedly before giving Puck a quick hug. "Bye Puck."

"I'll be back to get you later," he told her but she ran into the house so quickly she probably didn't hear him. He laughed and looked at Carol. "I have to say I'm happy to see that she's actually happy about being here. You have no idea how terrible our neighbors are."

She nodded. "I can imagine. Don't worry I have everything under control. Just try to enjoy yourself at this dinner. The Berry men always make sure to have excellent food."

"Yeah I'll try. Thanks again."

"No problem," she told him before closing the door as he went to his car.

When he got to the hall, Puck took a deep breath before walking in. As he walked through, everyone was talking and having drinks. It seemed more relaxing than what he had anticipated. But he did see men wearing ties so he let out a breath of relief at his choice.

When he found Finn, he went over to him.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey you made it just in time. Rachel's about to perform."

Before he could respond, Hiram tapped a glass to get everyone's attention.

"Hello everyone. I just wanted to say it's an honor to have you all here as we show our appreciation for the staff. You know we wouldn't be able to have such an amazing school without all of your hard work and dedication." Everyone clapped in response before he continued. "My lovely daughter has decided to grace us with a performance so I'm going to stop talking and turn it over to her."

Rachel smiled as everyone clapped for her. She scanned the audience until she found Finn and Puck and once she did, she felt the butterflies in her stomach knowing that Puck was about to watch her take a risk with what she was playing. As she prepared her backing track, Rachel took a deep breath before beginning to play.

 _I could write a song with my new piano  
I could sing about how love is a losing battle  
Not hard, (it's not hard),  
It's not hard, (it's not hard),  
It's not hard, (it's not hard),  
It's not hard, (It's not hard),_

 _And I could sing about cupid and his shooting arrow_  
 _In the end, you'll find out that my heart was battered_  
 _Real hard (Real hard)_  
 _It's so hard (So hard)_  
 _Real hard (Real hard)_  
 _It's that hard (It's that hard)_

 _But I'd rather make a song they can play on the radio_  
 _That makes you wanna dance_  
 _Don't it make you wanna dance_  
 _But I'd rather make a song they can play on the radio_  
 _That makes you wanna grab your lover's hand_

 _So hold up and_  
 _Take it through the night_  
 _And you should follow through_  
 _To make it alright_  
 _Now grab each others' hands, get 'em up_  
 _I wanna see you rock to the piano, the piano_

As everyone clapped along, Puck smiled at the performance. Rachel was clearly enjoying what she was playing and he loved that she was having fun with it.

 _I could write a song by my new piano  
I could sing about how love is a losing battle  
Not hard (It's not hard)  
It's not hard (It's not hard)  
It's not hard (It's not hard)  
It's not hard (It's not hard)_

 _And I could sing about cupid and his shooting arrow_  
 _In the end, you'll find out that my heart was battered_  
 _Real hard (It's not hard)_  
 _So hard (So hard)_  
 _Real hard (It's not hard)_  
 _It's not hard (It's not hard)_

 _But I'd rather make a song they can play on the radio_  
 _That makes you wanna dance_  
 _Don't it make you wanna dance_  
 _But I'd rather make a song they can play on the radio_  
 _That makes you wanna grab your lover's hand_

 _So hold up and_  
 _Take it through the night_  
 _And you should follow through_  
 _To make it alright_  
 _Now grab each others' hands, get 'em up_  
 _I wanna see you rock to the piano, the piano_

 _So hold up and_  
 _Take it through the night_  
 _And you should follow through_  
 _To make it alright_  
 _Now grab each others' hands, get 'em up_  
 _I wanna see you rock to the piano, the piano_

 _I'd rather tell you about how I'm feeling boy_  
 _And how I'm doing things my way_  
 _If I got my piano, then I know I'd be okay, baby_

Rachel caught a glimpse of Hiram standing with his arms folded, clearly unhappy with the performance but she didn't care. At that moment, all she cared about was proving to Puck that she can play what she wanted to play and it looked like he was impressed.

 _So hold up and  
Take it through the night  
And you should follow through  
To make it alright  
Now grab each others' hands, get 'em up  
I wanna see you rock to the piano, the piano_

 _So hold up and_  
 _Take it through the night_  
 _And you should follow through_  
 _To make it alright_  
 _Now grab each others' hands, get 'em up_  
 _I wanna see you rock to the piano, the piano_

 _So hold up and_  
 _Take it through the night_  
 _And you should follow through_  
 _To make it alright_  
 _Now grab each others' hands, get 'em up_  
 _I wanna see you rock to the piano, the piano_

 _I could write a song by my new piano_  
 _I could sing about how love is a losing battle_  
 _It's not hard (It's not hard)_  
 _It's not hard (It's not hard)_  
 _It's not hard (It's not hard)_  
 _It's not hard_

As everyone cheered, Rachel stood proudly and smiled. Once everyone went back to what they were doing, she walked over to Finn and Puck.

"So what'd you think?" she asked them.

"That was great Rach," Finn smiled before smirking at Puck, noticing the connection between them. "What do you think Puck?"

"I think that's the happiest I've ever seen you when you perform which made it that much better," he told her.

Rachel smiled and blushed before feeling Hiram put a hand on her shoulder. "Can I borrow you for a moment?"

Knowing what it was about, she reluctantly walked away with him even though all she wanted was to hear more of Puck's thoughts about her performance.

When they were in a spot where no one would hear them, Hiram frowned at her. "What was that? That's not what you were practicing."

"I know, I changed it. It was boring, Dad. What's wrong with livening things up?"

"Rachel how do you expect to make it at NYADA if you're always changing up what you're doing to suit your wants and not the instructors? Do you think they'll want to hear what you just played?"

"Maybe," she replied, frustrated. She felt great about that performance and now her dad was ruining it. "Everyone loved it and that's all that matters to me."

"You need to start thinking like a professional. Professionals wouldn't do what you just did."

Realizing there was no point in going back and forth with her dad, Rachel shook her head. "Better get back before everyone realizes we're not as perfect as you claim us to be."

Before Hiram could say anything else, she walked away, trying to hide the tears that were threatening to come out. She hated that they had to constantly put on an act like they were a perfect family when it looked like her parents' marriage was failing and Hiram acted more like an instructor than a parent. The only thing that was going to make any of this better was talking to Puck and that was exactly what she planned to do.

 **Song is Piano by Ariana Grande. Let me know your thoughts! Bye for now :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

As Puck walked around and talked to people, he was surprised that he actually found himself enjoying the party. He didn't think he'd have any fun with stuck up rich people but they were actually decent. But part of him really wanted more time to talk to Rachel even though he knew he shouldn't.

When he noticed Rachel appear again, he excused himself from conversation with his co-workers and walked over to her. "Hey is everything okay?" When he saw her face slightly red from crying, he frowned. "I guess the better question is are you okay?"

Realizing that it showed that she'd been crying, she quickly nodded. "Yeah I'm fine don't worry about it."

"Okay well if you ever want to talk I've been told I'm a pretty good listener."

Rachel hesitated for a moment. She wasn't sure if she was ready for Puck to see that side of her but when she looked at him, all she could see was concern for her. Throwing caution to the wind, she nodded. "Actually someone to talk to is exactly what I need right now. Can we go outside?"

Puck nodded and followed her outside to the fountain. "I would think you'd be on cloud nine with that performance you gave."

"Yeah the high that I was on quickly went away thanks to my dad," she frowned, remembering his words. "I knew he wouldn't like my performance but I did it anyway."

"So? It was your routine, not his."

"Yeah but it wasn't what was expected of me. Everyone here puts me on this pedestal because of my dad's position and it's just overwhelming at times to keep up the act."

"So don't," he shrugged. "Just because your dad is in charge doesn't mean you have to be perfect. Flunk a test, sneak out of the house, do your music your way. Do you really want to make yourself miserable making everyone else happy?"

"I guess you have a point. Someday I'll be brave enough to do one of those things," she replied before pausing. "So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well you always talk about doing things your own way. Are you living by that motto?"

Puck shrugged. "I used to. Doing things your own way can get you into trouble sometimes."

"And yet you're telling me to try it," she raised an eyebrow.

He laughed. "Hey I was giving you some pretty easy things to do that don't have too bad of a consequence. I think you can handle it."

"So is being a security guard for a bunch of spoiled rich kids something you really aspired to "do?"

"Hell no. But it helps pay the bills so that's what matters. I don't know what I really want to do. I never really have time to think about it."

"Why not?"

"Most of the time I'm worried about my sister and making sure she's taken care of so I don't think about my future as much."

"Call me a spoiled rich girl but shouldn't taking care of your sister be your parents' job?"

"Yeah but things don't really work that way in my house," he frowned. He hated thinking about how much of a mess his family was. It was nothing like Rachel's and it was embarrassing for him to think about.

Seeing that he was getting upset, Rachel tried to change the subject. "I've always wanted siblings. Someone else to balance out my dads' expectations."

"Yeah it got pretty lonely sometimes. I begged my mom for a brother and when she came home with my sister, I didn't speak to her for two weeks," he laughed. "Now I can't imagine life without her."

She smiled. "That's really sweet. She's lucky to have you looking out for her."

A comfortable silence fell upon them as Rachel looked at the water. She couldn't understand what was pulling her towards Puck but she had to admit that it felt nice to talk to someone who understood her and wanted to help her break out of that mold everyone has put her in. She knew she shouldn't even be thinking some of her thoughts but curiosity about Puck made her want to break all the rules.

"So does doing things your own way include doing things that may scare you?" she asked.

Puck thought for a moment for nodding. "Yeah I guess you could say that. Why?"

Without answering, Rachel leaned up and captured Puck's lips in hers. She knew there was a chance that he'd pull away immediately but she felt herself relax when Puck kissed her back. She rested her hand on his cheek to keep him close as the kiss deepened and could feel the butterflies in her stomach going crazy.

Puck knew he had to pull away but he didn't want to. Since he met Rachel, he'd been wondering what her lips felt like and now that he knew, he wanted more. He wanted to take her to someplace more private so they could enjoy each other fully. Once he realized they were getting carried away, he forced himself to pull away.

"I think we should we head back inside before anyone realizes we're gone," he told her.

Disappointed, Rachel nodded and followed him back inside. After they had agreed to separate to ease suspicions, all she could think about was how amazing that kiss was. It was like she had been asleep for a thousand years and Puck's lips woke her up.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Mercedes came up to her. "Hey where'd you go? Your dads were looking for you."

"Oh I, uh, just stepped outside for some air."

Her friend raised an eyebrow. "Really? Rachel it's me you're talking to here."

She sighed, realizing she'd been caught. "Fine but I'll tell you later. Too many ears."

"Wow this must be good," Mercedes smirked before they walked away to find Rachel's fathers.

Meanwhile, Puck went and found Finn talking to people. "Hey I think I'm going to get out of here."

"Is everything okay?" Finn asked, concerned.

"Yeah I just…need to go get my sister. Don't want your mom to have to watch her for too long. I'll see you later."

"Okay," he nodded as Puck walked away.

As he drove to get Sara, Puck couldn't help but be angry with himself for letting himself get into that position with Rachel. He told himself he wouldn't take his attraction to her anywhere but then he kissed her. They couldn't have any kind of relationship and he needed to make himself understand that.

When he got to Mrs. Hudson's house, he got out and rang the doorbell.

Mrs. Hudson smiled as she opened the door. "Hey how was it?"

"Well you were right; the food was amazing."

"Wouldn't expect anything less from Hiram and Leroy," she smirked before yelling upstairs. "Sara your brother's here."

"Thanks again for taking care of her. I really appreciate it."

Mrs. Hudson waved him off. "Oh it's no trouble. Anytime you need a babysitter for the night I'd be happy to have her."

Before Puck could respond, Sara came downstairs. "Okay I'm ready. Bye Mrs. Hudson."

"Bye sweetheart," she smiled as they walked out.

"So how was the party?" Sara asked as Puck drove them home.

"It was okay. I'll just be happy to be in my bed."

"Think Mom is home?"

He frowned. "I hope not."

When they got there, Puck sighed in relief when he saw that his mom was gone. He wasn't in the mood to deal with her drama for the night. He still felt like crap for what happened with Rachel and was confused about how to move on from it.

When he went to tuck Sara in, she looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing why?"

"You have that look on your face when you did something bad. Did you mess up again?"

He shook his head, hating that she'll always remember the trouble he got in. "No. You don't have to worry about me ever messing up like that again. But I did mess up tonight and I'm going to take care of it."

"What did you do?"

"Aren't you tired?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

She rolled her eyes. "You don't want to tell me. Was it that bad?"

"No I don't want to tell you because it's grownup stuff and you need to go to sleep."

"Fine." She paused. "Can we go to the aquarium tomorrow?"

"Why the aquarium?"

"It's fun and we haven't done anything fun in a while."

Puck frowned when he realized she was right. Their lives were consumed with keeping up with bills or making sure Maria got up to go to work. Sara deserved to have a day where she had a good time. They both did. "You know, I think that's a great idea. We'll make a whole day of it."

"Really?" she asked, excited.

"Yeah let's do it. But you have to get sleep first."

"Okay fine," she said, laying down and pulling the blankets over her.

Puck smirked and shook his head before turning out the light and leaving. When he laid down in his bed, he sighed to himself. He tried not to think about Rachel or how soft her lips felt but it was proving to be a hard task.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel sighed as she closed the door to her bedroom so she wouldn't hear her fathers arguing about her performance. Leroy loved it but Hiram wanted to make him understand why changing the song was inappropriate. She just wanted them to agree to disagree and call it a night.

Her cell phone rang and she shook her head, knowing it was Mercedes calling to find out what happened. "I don't suppose I can tell you I'm going to sleep."

"Not without explaining where you disappeared to. Talk."

She hesitated. "I was outside with Puck. I was upset about my dad hating my performance and I needed someone to talk to and he was there and he was just so sweet, it just happened."

"Woah slow down. What happened?"

"I might've kissed him," Rachel admitted.

Mercedes squealed. "Are you serious? You put the moves on him?"

"I couldn't help it. He's so cute and a really nice guy. He's genuine which is something most guys at our school are missing and that kiss was so wonderfully perfect."

"Wow you got it bad. But he works for your dad so that's not exactly a good combination."

Rachel groaned as she fell back on her bed. "I know. Do you think he'll mention it on Monday?"

"Well if the kiss was as great as you're describing then more than likely he will. I just can't believe you actually did it."

"Me either. You must really like him."

"I wouldn't go that far. I just think he's…different," she smiled to herself as she continued to talk to Mercedes. But the whole night, all Rachel could think about was the feeling of Puck's lips against hers and it gave her butterflies all over again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Puck took Sara to the aquarium and was surprised to find how relaxing it was. It felt good to be a kid for the day and enjoy something without worrying about anything. He could tell that Sara was enjoying their day as well and that was all it took to make him happy.

As they were leaving the building, Puck's cell phone rang. He sighed when he saw it was Maria and answered. "Yeah?"

"Have you seen your sister? I can't find her anywhere."

He rolled his eyes. "She's with me. Remember I told you that I was taking her out for the day? Oh of course not because you were too drunk to listen."

"Hey watch your tone. I'm still your mother."

"So act like it. Try to spend time with Sara for once instead of ignoring her."

She paused as if his words got to her then cleared her throat. "I have to get ready for work. Have fun."

Without another word, she hung up. Puck frowned to himself but tried to hide his emotions from Sara. It was frustrating that Maria didn't really want to be a mother to him and Sara anymore and it was sad that he had to see Sara suffer from it.

"Puck," she said, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. What do you want to do next?"

She thought for a moment. "Can we go feed the ducks?"

"You got it," he replied.

When they got to the park, Sara immediately went to get the food to feed the ducks while Puck stood nearby and watched her. When he looked closer, his heart stopped when he saw Rachel sitting on a bench writing in a notebook. He didn't think he'd be seeing her so soon after their kiss. He hadn't had enough time to process what he was going to say to her. Hopefully she wouldn't notice him standing nearby.

"Puck look!" Sara called.

He cursed to himself when he noticed Rachel look up from her book. Trying to pretend that he hadn't seen her, he quickly walked over to Sara. "Thanks a lot Sara."

"What'd I do?" she asked, confused.

Before he could respond, Rachel walked over to them. "Hey I thought I heard your name. Funny running into you here."

"Yeah hilarious," he tried to laugh. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I like to write music out here sometimes. Keeps me from being stuck in my house," she told him, trying to hide the true reason: it gave her an escape from being home with her dads.

"Makes sense. This is my sister, Sara."

Rachel smiled at her and held out her hand. "Hi Sara, I'm Rachel."

"Hi," she said, shaking it. "How do you know my brother?"

"She's the school headmaster's daughter," Puck told her. "Why don't you keep feeding the ducks while I talk to Rachel for a minute?"

"Okay," she shrugged, walking away.

Rachel smiled at him. "I remember when my dads used to bring me out here to feed the ducks. It was one of the few things that we did that didn't involve music."

"Rachel we need to talk about last night."

"Right," she nodded. "The kiss."

He sighed. "Yeah that kiss was a huge mistake."

Her face fell. "Oh."

"I just got this job and I can't afford any screw ups right now so is there any way that we can forget it happened and just go back to whatever we were before?"

"Of course, no problem," she told him, trying to hide the hurt and disappointment she felt. "I understand completely."

"Great thank you so much." He glanced in his sister's direction. "I'd better get back to Sara. See you Monday."

Rachel nodded and kept a brave face until he walked away. Of course he'd be more worried about his job than her. It was stupid of her to think that she even had a chance with him. She was probably just some immature high school girl to him. Maybe she would need to show him there's more to her than that.

 **Let me know your thoughts! Bye for now :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Rachel's outfit to the club is what she wore in the Living on a Prayer number in Never Been Kissed. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

"Are you okay?" Finn asked Puck as they patrolled the school while everyone was in class. "You've been weird since the dinner."

He nodded. "I'm fine, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like Rachel?" he smirked. When Puck looked at him confused, Finn laughed. "I saw the way you two looked at each other at the dinner. It was that obvious."

"Well you're wrong. I don't think of Rachel like that."

"Bullshit. I noticed it the first time you watched her perform. It's okay if you like her, she likes you too."

"Yeah I figured that out already," he muttered without thinking before cursing to himself.

Finn raised an eyebrow. "Really? How?"

"We sort of…kissed at the dinner."

"You kissed her? Wow you didn't waste any time."

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me. I didn't plan on it happening. We were just talking about her dad not liking her performance and I was trying to make her feel better and she kissed me and I stupidly kissed her back."

"Yeah I got to say it was pretty stupid of you to do," he nodded.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Thanks I got that. But everything's fine now, I told Rachel the kiss was a mistake and can't happen again so we should be good now."

"Really? Girls don't usually get over stuff like that especially girls like Rachel."

"Well it's not like we have any other choice at the moment. I can't afford to lose this job and if Mr. Berry finds out I was even alone with Rachel I'm definitely fired."

"So you like her but you're going to continue like nothing happened? You really think it's that easy?"

He shrugged. "It has to be. She's great but I need my job right now. Besides I still barely know her anyway so it'll be easy to keep going like nothing ever happened."

Finn nodded and stayed silent. If he knew Rachel like he think he did, there was no way she was okay with Puck wanting to forget about what happened between them. He just hoped she wouldn't try to do anything stupid.

As they walked around the school, Rachel sat in class thinking about how to get Puck to take a chance on her. Even though she said she would forget about the kiss, it was all she could think about. She couldn't get it out of her mind and all she wanted was for it to happen again.

When the bell rang ending class, she felt Mercedes tap her as they walked out. "You looked completely spaced out. Still thinking about a certain security guard?"

"Maybe."

She sighed at her friend. "You know any other time I would encourage you but this is his job. He's not here for his health, he need this."

"And I completely understand that. But my dads are so caught up in their own world they wouldn't even notice anything going on. Plus that kiss wasn't just some little peck. He likes me too I know he does."

"Maybe he does but he still has to pay bills somehow. Maybe this is one guy you should just give up on and find someone else." Seeing the defeated look on Rachel's face, she gave a sympathetic smile. "Come on, let's go off campus for lunch. Maybe we can get sushi."

She nodded and they left. After they ate, they were walking back to school when Rachel noticed a flyer on a light pole. Getting an idea, she smiled. "We should go to this."

Mercedes looked at the flyer and raised an eyebrow. "Club Phoenix? Since when are you into clubs? You've always said you hate being in places like that."

"Well maybe I need a change," she smirked.

"Yeah well you do realize it says Club Phoenix is eighteen and over right? Our IDs say we're still seventeen."

"Guess we'll just have to get Finn to get us some fake IDs," she shrugged.

As Mercedes sighed and walked away, Rachel smiled to herself. She was going to show Puck she was someone worth taking a chance on.

After school, Rachel went to the music room and played the piano in the music room to avoid going home for a little longer. As she played, Finn walked in.

"Hey I got your text. What's up?" he asked.

"I need you to get me and Mercedes fake IDs and convince Puck to come to Club Phoenix Saturday night."

"Why and how would I do that?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you can think of something, he's probably dying for an actual night out. And you would do that because the girl you think of as a little sister is asking you to."

"Rachel I know what happened between you guys at the party," he sighed. "And I really don't think it's a good idea. Puck has a lot of stuff going on and he really can't afford to lose his job."

"No one is saying anything about losing his job. I'm just saying if he likes me, he should tell me and then we can go from there."

"Rachel-"

"Please? It could be fun."

When she gave him a pout, Finn groaned. "Fine. But if this doesn't go anywhere you have to promise to back off."

"Deal," she quickly nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That Saturday, Rachel got ready to go out to the club. As much as she hated to admit it, she was getting nervous about going but she knew it was part of her plan so she had to do it.

When she went downstairs, Hiram and Leroy looked at her.

"Where are you going dressed up like that?" Hiram asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A friend from school is having a party and I wanted to try something different," she lied before pretending to appear shy. "Do I look that bad?"

"You look great sweetheart," Leroy said. "Your father and I just aren't used to seeing you dressed like this. But go and have a good time. Do you need a ride?"

"No Mercedes is driving." When Hiram opened his mouth to say something, she cut him off. "And we will be safe I promise."

"You know you could be spending this time preparing for your NYADA audition," Hiram told her. "Even gifted singers like you need to prepare for big auditions."

"I know and I will. I just wanted one night where I wasn't stressed out about it."

"Stress is good. Stress will make you work ten times harder."

"That doesn't mean she shouldn't have fun," Leroy cut in, glaring at his husband. "Let the girl go and enjoy herself."

"Fine. Since you think you know everything," he replied before walking away.

Rachel frowned. "I didn't mean to make either of you upset."

"He'll be fine, don't worry about it," Leroy shrugged as they heard a horn honk outside. "Go have fun and be safe. I love you."

She sighed as she hugged him. Even though she wanted this night to get closer to Puck, Rachel hated that she had inadvertently caused another fight between her fathers. "I love you too."

When she left and got in Mercedes's car, Mercedes looked at her. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Not having second thoughts about seducing Puck are you? Because that'd be terrible," she replied sarcastically.

Rachel laughed and rolled her eyes. "I'm definitely not having second thoughts and I most certainly am not seducing him."

"You sure? Look what you're wearing," Mercedes laughed.

"Just drive," she shook her head as Mercedes drove off.

Meanwhile, Puck sighed to himself as he sat in the club watching everyone dance. He hated that he couldn't even think about having fun knowing he left Sara at home with Maria. He should be able to relax knowing that their mom was watching her but it made him just as nervous as if he left her with a stranger. In many ways, that's exactly what Maria felt like: a stranger rather than a mother.

"Remind me why I couldn't have a quiet night at home?" he asked Finn.

"Because you need a night of fun. And it's my job as your friend to make it happen. I don't know if anyone told you but you're kind of tense. Like all the time."

He rolled his eyes. "If you knew half the crap I have to deal with you'd understand why."

Finn went to respond but paused and smirked. "Maybe she can help."

Puck looked in the direction he was looking in and felt his heart stop. Rachel walked in with Mercedes and the way that she looked made him harden instantly. When she spotted him, she walked over to them.

"Funny seeing you here," she smiled.

"Same. You know this is an eighteen and over club right?"

"Duh." She pulled out the ID. "What do you think this is for?"

Puck smirked. "I didn't peg you for a girl with a fake ID."

"Guess there's a lot you don't know about me. Now if you'll excuse us, Mercedes and I are going to get something to drink."

As she pulled Mercedes away, Finn laughed at Puck's reaction. "You know for someone who doesn't think of her like that, you definitely can't stop staring."

"Shut up. I didn't say I wasn't into her, I said it didn't matter."

"Well you're both free from the watchful eye of her dad," he shrugged. "I say make the best of tonight."

Puck shook his head. Even though he really wanted to, he couldn't push himself to go to her first. He wasn't sure if he was really ready to take that risk.

Rachel smiled as she drank water. "Do you think it's working?"

"You definitely got his attention," Mercedes shrugged. "What now?"

"I don't know," she replied before glancing at everyone grinding on the dancefloor. "Maybe I should dance with him like that."

"You may take dance classes but I don't know if you can actually dance on a guy."

"Maybe tonight would be a good night to start. I just…need to work up the nerve," she replied before taking Mercedes's hand walking towards the bathroom.

When they got there, they found a group drinking from bottles. When Mercedes saw the look on Rachel's face, she immediately shook her head.

"Hell no, don't even think about it," she told her.

"Come on, one drink won't kill me."

"It probably will. You don't drink and you're small."

"Look I need to show Puck I'm mature enough to handle our relationship. I've been the good girl for seventeen years. I can have one night of breaking some rules, besides you're driving anyway."

Before she could say anything else, Rachel walked towards the group as Mercedes silently groaned. She didn't know what was going to happen but she knew it wasn't going to be good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, Puck watched as Rachel giggled and danced seductively with other girls in the club. He didn't know what was going on with her but this wasn't the same girl he talked to earlier.

"Uh what's up with Rachel?" he asked Finn. "You don't think she's…"

"Doubt it," Finn shook his head. "Rachel would never touch a drink."

Mercedes looked at them guiltily. "Actually…"

"Mercedes, you let her drink?" Finn asked with wide eyes. "What were you thinking?"

"Hey I didn't let her do anything. You know Rachel ultimately does what she wants even if you tell her something is a bad idea. I told her not to drink and, well, this happened," she pointed to Rachel who was still dancing.

Before anyone could say anything else, Rachel stumbled over to Puck. "I saved a special dance for you."

"I think you've done enough dancing," he replied as she leaned on him. "Maybe we should get you home."

"Nope not until you dance with me," she smiled, poking him in the chest before frowning. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Okay let's take you outside for some air," he said, carefully guiding her away.

Finn smirked. "Even drunk she still managed to get Puck alone."

"When Rachel wants something, she gets it," Mercedes shrugged, equally amused by the situation.

When he reached outside, Puck sat Rachel down on the curb and handed her a bottle of water.

"Here, drink this," he told her, sitting next to her.

"But I'm not thirsty."

"No but you need to sober up. Come on drink."

She sighed and took a sip. "There goes my plan to impress you."

"You were trying to impress me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I thought if I impressed you enough you'd admit you like me."

"The kiss didn't already prove that?" he smirked.

"I knew it meant something to you," she drunkenly smiled.

He chuckled. "Of course it meant something. I do like you Rachel but you know as well as I do that we can't happen."

"We can as long as my dads don't know. Come on I saw the way you looked at me when you saw me tonight. You want me."

"I'll admit, you do look amazing tonight not that it's any different from any other time I see you in school. But I don't think I'm ready to risk everything over a girl who I don't really know that well to begin with."

"So let's get to know each other," she said, turning to face him. "I plan on being a big star someday and I have an audition for NYADA coming up. Now tell me something about you."

He paused and looked at her. "I don't like drinking."

"Like at all? Why?"

"Something to talk about when you're not drunk." He sighed. "Look Rachel if this has any chance of going further, which it might, I'd like it if we just tried being friends for right now and getting to know each other."

"And what if it goes further?"

"We'll cross that bridge if we get to it. For now let's just start with the basics. Deal?" he asked, holding out his hand.

Realizing that was the best she was going to get, Rachel sighed and shook it. "Deal."

 **Let me know your thoughts! Bye for now :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Puck went downstairs Monday morning and frowned when he saw that Sara wasn't dressed. "Sara come on, you know we have to be out of here soon."

"School's closed. Some pipe burst and they closed the school for the day." When he gave her a skeptical look, she rolled her eyes. "Check the answering machine."

When he checked the voicemail and heard the message to confirm this, he groaned. "This is just perfect. Finn's mom is going to Cincinnati for the day with some friends and Mom is nowhere to be found of course."

"Puck I can stay home by myself-"

"Not happening," he sighed. "Get dressed, you're coming with me to work."

"Really?" she asked, excited. "Your boss won't be mad?"

"God I hope not. Just hurry up."

She ran upstairs to get dressed as Puck ran his hands over his face. He knew there was a chance Hiram would be pissed at him bringing Sara but he hoped that he would understand the kind of position they were in. But judging by what Rachel has said about him, understanding doesn't seem to fit the description.

When they got to the school, Puck knocked on the door to Hiram's office and entered when he heard permission.

Hiram looked up from his paperwork and smiled at him. "Noah what can I do for you?"

"I'm really sorry for having to ask this but I don't have any other option. My sister's school is closed for the day and our usual babysitter is out of town."

"Oh what about your parents?"

"We just have our mom and she's…working a twelve-hour shift. I was just wondering if she could be here with me for the day and I know it's a big ask and again, I'm really sorry for having to ask this but-"

"Noah it's okay, I understand," he told him.

"You do?"

"Of course, there were a few times my husband and I had to bring Rachel into work with us when she was younger. Not because we didn't have a babysitter but because she drove all of them away with her high demands," he laughed. "Even as a child she always knew exactly what she wanted when she wanted it."

Puck smiled hearing this. He could picture Rachel telling off a babysitter for not doing a task a certain way. "Makes sense."

"Your sister can be a guest for the day. Just get her a visiting pass and keep an eye on her. But I also expect your focus to be on the job as well."

"Of course, no problem there. Thank you so much, Mr. Berry I really appreciate it."

"I know how difficult parenting can be so I applaud your mom for being able to do it on her own with the two of you. Just having one can be a struggle."

Puck gave a tight smile before leaving the office. He hated anyone giving his mother any kind of praise. He did all the work while she stayed disconnected from them, she didn't deserve any praise.

After he took Sara to get her visiting pass, he went to go meet Finn at their usual spot. When Finn noticed Sara, he looked at Puck.

"She's ditching school for the day? Understandable, elementary school can suck."

"Glad someone understands," Sara replied.

Puck rolled his eyes. "No she's not ditching. A pipe burst in her school so it's closed. Mr. Berry thankfully let me bring her here since your mom is gone for the day."

"Yeah he can be pretty cool when he wants to be."

Before responding, Puck looked at Sara. "Hey there's a bench over there that you can sit at if you don't want to stand. Just stay in my sight." She nodded in understanding and went to sit down as Puck turned back to Finn. "Mr. Berry being that cool almost makes me feel like a complete asshole for having the thoughts that I'm having about his daughter."

"I see Rachel's still occupying a space in your mind," Finn smirked. "Have you talked to her since Saturday night?"

"No I've been hoping to get her out of my head but it's not really working out well for me. I like her and I don't know what to do about it."

"Well if you want to keep this job there's not much you can really do about it besides keep your distance but knowing Rachel that wouldn't work. Once she wants something she goes for it as demonstrated with that whole getting drunk thing Saturday."

"Yeah well I want to prevent something like that from happening again so we're just going to have to find some way to just be friends."

Finn stayed silent as they did their usual patrol. He knew it was only a matter of time before Puck or Rachel gave into their feelings so all that was left to do was wait. Later that day, Rachel walked out of class and when she saw Puck, she felt her stomach do a flip but she knew she had to keep calm. They were supposed to be friends and nothing more. But knowing that didn't change the thoughts she had about them together.

As she walked over to them, she stopped when she noticed Sara.

"Hey you're a little young to be in high school," she smirked.

"My school's closed for the day. Pipe burst."

"Lucky, I wish that would happen here. Funny how your school closes for the day and you still end up at a school."

"Yeah but I get to be with Puck so I don't mind," Sara shrugged.

"I guess that is a plus."

"Well Miss Berry don't you have a class to get to?" Finn joked as he and Puck walked over to them.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Don't try that security guard act with me, I just wanted to say hi to Sara. Maybe I can take her to lunch with me."

Puck hesitated. "Uh I don't know about that. I'm not really a fan of letting her out of my sight when we're out."

"Please Puck?" Sara begged. "You forgot to pack my lunch today anyway."

Realizing she was right he cursed to himself before sighing. "Fine. Take your coat and come right back when lunch is over."

"Great. I'm going to go to the bathroom first," she said before running to it.

Rachel turned to Puck. "Hey I just wanted to apologize for Saturday. I was stupid to think getting drunk would impress you. The more I think about it the more embarrassed I feel."

"No need to apologize. I understand where you were coming from."

"Really? Even though you hate drinking for some mysterious reason?" she raised an eyebrow.

"A story for another time. Just know that talking to a sober you is a lot better than a drunk you."

She smiled and looked down as she felt her face redden. Trying to keep her feelings under control was going to be harder than she thought. Thankfully, Sara came back out and they left before anything else was said between her and Puck.

As he watched them walk off, Puck sighed to himself before noticing Finn smirking. "What?"

"How's being just friends working out for you?"

"Shut up," he shook his head.

Meanwhile, Rachel and Sara got lunch from the cafeteria and went outside to eat.

As they ate, Rachel looked at the little girl. "Is Puck always that protective with you?"

"Oh yeah he's always like that. It's like he thinks I'll disappear if I'm not with him or something. I'm ten and he treats me like I'm a baby."

"Well my dad treats me like a baby sometimes and I'm seventeen so I can see your frustration," she giggled. "So it's just you guys and your mom?"

"Yeah my dad left when I was a baby. Puck doesn't like to talk about him."

"That must've been difficult," Rachel frowned. She couldn't imagine not having either one of her fathers and with the way they've been acting towards each other, it seemed like that was where it was heading.

"Puck says you play the piano," Sara mentioned, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah I do," she nodded. "I've been playing since I was a kid."

"That's cool. I've always wanted to play an instrument."

She thought for a moment. "Maybe we can arrange that. Come with me."

They got up and went inside to go to the music room where there was a piano. As they sat down on the bench, Sara looked at Rachel.

"What are we doing?" she asked.

"I am going to teach you how to play something," Rachel replied before taking Sara's hands and placing them on the keys.

For the remainder of lunch, she taught the younger girl how to play simple tunes and she honestly enjoyed every minute of it. It gave her the feeling of having a sibling which she appreciated. The two were so caught up in the fun they were having that they didn't notice the bell ring signaling lunch being over.

Puck walked in and sighed a breath of relief. "There you are. I thought you guys were in the cafeteria."

"Well Sara told me she wanted to learn to play so I wanted to teach her a few things," Rachel explained. "You know, I can give her piano lessons if you want. It'd be something fun for her to do and it gets her out of the house."

"I don't know, I know you already have a lot going on with your auditions for college and everything. I don't want Sara to be a distraction."

"Don't be ridiculous, she wouldn't be a distraction. And even if she was it would be a welcomed distraction."

"Come on Puck please?" Sara begged.

He groaned. "Fine I guess so. Come on I have to get back to work and Rachel needs to get to class."

She sighed and looked at Rachel. "See you later."

"Bye," she replied as Sara walked out. She looked up at Puck. "So I was thinking, maybe we can get some hot chocolate or something after school. There's this really nice coffee shop up the street and the hot chocolate is good too. What do you say?"

"You sure that's a good idea? What about your dad?"

"He'll be in a bunch of meetings. Come on, you mentioned that you don't really know me that well so let's get to know each other better. Plus I owe you for the whole taking care of me when I was drunk thing."

Realizing she had a point, he nodded. "Okay why not? I'll drop Sara off at home with our mom and meet you there."

"Great," she smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dropping Sara off at home later that day, Puck drove to the address Rachel texted him. While everything in him was saying that he shouldn't be doing this, he just wanted to ignore it and enjoy the fact that he was going to be spending time with Rachel.

When he got to the coffee shop, Puck went inside and found Rachel sitting at a table. When she noticed him she smiled.

"Glad you found it," she said as he sat down. "I went ahead and ordered us hot chocolates, I hope that's okay."

"Hope you got extra marshmallows."

"Is there any other way to drink it?" she smirked.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad we're hanging out. But don't you have to also prepare for your audition?"

"Yeah but if there's one thing I've learned in my years of performing, I need my down time. I work hard to keep up my grades while being part of as many extracurriculars as I can in addition to all my dance classes. Something other than that stuff would be appreciated. Besides I already know the song I'll be doing for my audition, it's just a matter of perfecting it."

He paused as a waitress brought them their hot chocolates. When she walked away he took a sip before replying. "Well I'm sure you'll have no problem with that. You're already really talented. And clearly have a good taste in hot chocolate."

"Thank you," she giggled.

"So Finn said that the story of how you got two dads is complex."

"It really isn't, he just can never remember it," she rolled her eyes. "My dads screened surrogates based on beauty and IQ. Then they mixed their sperm together and used a turkey baster. I've always found it interesting."

"It definitely sounds interesting."

"So now I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Why don't you like drinking?"

"You're really not going to let that go are you?" Puck smirked.

"Well I will once you give me an answer. If there even is one," she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh there is. Just not telling you yet."

"I guess that's fair. So can I ask another question?"

He nodded. "Go."

"Where do you see yourself in five years?"

"Of all questions, why that one?" he chuckled. "You couldn't have picked a better question to get some good stuff out of me?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Fine. When was your last relationship?"

"Oh hardball now," Puck joked before thinking about it. "I don't know, it's been a while. I've kind of been busy with taking care of Sara and everything at home."

She hesitated. "Sara told me that your dad isn't around. Have you ever thought about finding him so he could help you?"

"Definitely not. He wouldn't help even if he could. He hasn't given a crap about us since he left so I doubt he'd start caring now."

Seeing that the subject clearly bothered him, Rachel took his hand in hers and gave a sympathetic smile. "I think the way that you look out for Sara makes you a really great brother. She's lucky to have you."

"Thanks," he smiled back, trying to ignore how nice it felt to be holding her hand. Just being friends was proving to be difficult but this is what he wanted. He couldn't go back on that now.

Later on that night, Puck walked into the house and found Maria passed out on the couch with a bottle of vodka on the table. He sighed before walking over to shake her awake.

When she opened her eyes, she groaned. "Oh you're home."

"Where's Sara?"

"Asleep I guess. I haven't heard a sound from her all night."

Puck shook his head before running upstairs to look into Sara's room. When he saw that she was in bed asleep, he sighed in relief before closing her door and going back downstairs to talk to Maria.

"Did you at least wait until you had a real conversation with her before you started drinking?" he asked.

"You know, you make it seem like it's my fault that me and Sara don't interact when she's the one who doesn't really talk to me."

"Wow I wonder why," he replied sarcastically. "Now that I'm back I can finally ask where the hell you've been all day. I had to take Sara to my job with me because her school closed for the day."

She sat up and looked at him. "Last time I checked I'm still the mother here so watch your language with me."

"Mother would be the last thing I would call you. Especially since you're never around to be one."

"I'm here more than your father is. Keep it up and you'll end up becoming just like him. You're already halfway there." She got up and walked to the stairs. "I'm going to bed."

As she went upstairs, Puck refrained from getting angry by his mother's words and instead took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey are you busy? Can you meet me somewhere?"

After confirming a place to meet up, Puck grabbed his jacket and left. He needed something, anything to take his mind off of what Maria said and hopefully this would be the perfect fix.

 **Let me know your thoughts! Bye for now :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Puck stared at the ground as he sat on the park bench waiting. When he sat footsteps in front of him, he looked up.

"Thanks for coming."

Finn shrugged as he sat down next to him. "Not like I was doing anything. Now what's going on?"

"You ever feel like no matter how much good you try to do, nothing will ever be good enough to erase your past?"

"Can't say I have." When Puck stayed silent, Finn sighed. "Look, who cares about your past? As long as you don't repeat those mistakes it doesn't matter right?"

"I guess not." He sighed, not wanting to think about his mother and her words anymore. "Give me your honest answer: do you think I have a shot with Rachel?"

"Considering how she practically got drunk for you I'd say yeah you have a pretty good shot," he smirked. "Question is do you want to take it?"

"I don't know. I tell myself I can't have her but every time I see her smile or feel her touch me I start thinking about how much I want to say fuck everything and just go for it. Crazy isn't it?"

"Not really. Look I've known Rachel for a while. Other than me and Mercedes I've never seen her so relaxed with someone, especially someone she hasn't known for long."

"So you're saying I should go for it?"

"I'm saying that there's a chance this could go very badly but there's also a chance that it could go pretty great. It's a gamble but if you think it's worth it then go for it."

Puck nodded as they changed the subject but Rachel stayed in the back of his mind. He knew there was a chance that it could all blow up in his face but if she was willing to take a chance, maybe he could too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At school the next day, Puck walked in ready to tell Rachel they needed to talk about their relationship. But as he walked in, he found Finn talking to Hiram and as soon as Hiram noticed him, he called him over.

"Morning Noah," Hiram smiled. "I was just telling Finn that I'll be needing you two this Friday night for the school dance. I know it's last minute but our usual guard is out sick and his partner is out of town."

"It's no problem, I'll be there," Puck told him.

"Perfect," he nodded before walking away.

"You sure you want to do this?" Finn asked Puck. "You know this could mean watching Rachel go to the dance with someone else."

He shrugged. "Maybe that's for the best. I mean, it's not like I'd ever be able to go to that stuff with her anyway. Maybe she wants someone who would actually be able to go to dances with her."

"This might come as a surprise but Rachel actually hates these dances. She says they're all just a waste of time for her."

"She's never had a date, has she?"

"Nope," he smirked. "Being the daughter of the head of the school is a little too much pressure for the guys here."

Puck frowned. He hated that Rachel hasn't been able to have this experience all because of who her father was. She should go to at least one dance and maybe she'll find someone else so she'll forget all about him and he could finally let go of whatever he was feeling for her.

At lunch, Puck went and found Rachel sitting in the music room.

"Do you ever eat with your friends?" he asked, walking in.

"I only have Mercedes and she has a different lunch than me," she smiled sadly. "What's up?"

"So have you heard about the dance this Friday?"

She nodded. "Yeah I already have my movie marathon in mind for that night since my dad will be there."

"You're not going?"

"No I never go. Mercedes usually goes with her friends from choir and I stay home and watch movies."

"Maybe you should try to go this time. You never know, it could be fun."

"I don't think so," she shook her head. "Why are you trying to get me to go anyway?"

Quickly thinking of an excuse, he shrugged. "Finn and I got stuck working that night so I figured it would be cool to see one of the only people I know there."

"Well even if I wanted to go, I don't have a date."

"I'm sure someone from one of your classes would love to go with you. Just have to be brave enough to ask."

She frowned. "Okay what's going on? You know how I feel and you admitted that you feel the same but you're pushing me to go to a dance with another guy?"

"I just thought that you should go have fun and-"

"And what? I'll be over you by the end of the night? If you really don't like me all you have to do is say so. You don't have to pawn me off on some other guy to get the message across."

He shook his head. "No that's not what I'm doing-"

"Save it. I'll see you around Puck."

As she walked out, Puck groaned to himself. Clearly that didn't come out the way that it should've and now he had to figure out how to make this right.

Meanwhile, Rachel sighed to herself as she sat down in her next class. She knew that she and Puck agreed to just be friends but that didn't mean that her feelings for him went away. It hurt to think that he didn't feel the same anymore.

She felt Mercedes tap on her shoulder, bringing her out of her thoughts. "You okay? You seem out of it."

Rachel thought for a moment before speaking. "I want to go to the dance."

"You do?"

"Yeah. With a date," she smiled mischievously.

Mercedes raised an eyebrow but stayed quiet as class started. She didn't know what Rachel was up to but she knew it couldn't be good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why can't I go to the dance with you?" Sara asked as Puck got ready to go that Friday night.

"Trust me kid, I wish you could come. But I can't bring you with me to all of my work stuff. Besides, you love going to Mrs. Hudson's house."

"Yeah but I want to come hang out with Rachel. I like her, she's really cool."

Puck frowned, remembering that Rachel wasn't speaking to him. "Yeah she is. Come on let's go."

As he drove, all he could think about was Rachel. He hoped that he didn't completely ruin things for them but he had a feeling that he was on his way there. He didn't have a plan on what to do to make things right but he hoped that simply apologizing would help.

When he got to the dance, Puck took a deep breath to brace himself for the night he had ahead of him.

Finn walked over to him. "Hey you ready for your first dance?"

"Not at all. Dances aren't my thing and it doesn't help that Rachel's pissed at me right now."

"What'd you do?"

"I tried suggesting that she ask someone to the dance and she took it the wrong way. I just need to apologize and I'm sure we'll be good."

Finn shook his head before looking over at the door. "Uh good luck with that."

Puck looked in the direction Finn was looking and his jaw dropped. Rachel walked in with Mercedes and a guy on her arm. And she looked gorgeous.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"Brody Weston. He's one of the most popular guys here."

"But I thought Rachel had a hard time finding dates because of her dad?"

"That's usually the case," Finn replied, equally surprised and confused.

As everyone danced and had fun, Puck kept a close eye on Rachel. She seemed to be having fun with Brody and he hated it. He thought seeing her with another guy would help him get over his feelings for her but so far it's been having the opposite effect on him.

Rachel noticed Puck staring at her for the most part of the night and she enjoyed it. It felt nice to know that she was making him jealous after what happened between them.

As Brody walked away to get some punch, Mercedes walked over to her.

"Well you look like you're having fun," she smirked.

"Surprisingly I am. I can't believe I skipped this kind of stuff, this is actually kind of fun. Especially since I have a date."

"Yeah what's with Brody? I thought a certain security guard had your attention?"

"Well it's pretty clear he doesn't want it so I'm moving on to someone I can actually be seen with in public."

Before she could respond, Brody came back over to them. "Hey do you want to take a walk?"

"Sure," Rachel smiled before giving an excited look to Mercedes and walking away with him. As they walked outside, she looked at Brody. "Thanks again for coming here with me on such short notice."

"Hey it was worth it. Especially now that I have you to myself," he smiled before leaning in.

She backed away. "What are you doing?"

"My job. This is what you wanted isn't it?" he asked, trying to lean in again.

Rachel pushed him back. "No I just wanted a date to the dance. Nothing more."

"Well I'd say facing that ridiculous interrogation from your dad earns me something extra so come on. Stop being such a prude."

As he tried to pull her closer, she pushed him again. "No get away from me. This isn't what I wanted."

"Hey what's going on out here?" Puck asked, walking outside. "Why aren't you in the gym?"

"Just having some fun, right Rachel?" Brody asked.

He looked at Rachel for confirmation but just by the look on her face, he knew that wasn't what was happening here. "Brody is it? I think you should get back to the dance."

Brody shook his head and walked back inside as Rachel looked at Puck with tears in her eyes. "Guess that's what happens when you pay someone to be your date. They expect you to be intimate with them."

"You paid that guy? Why?"

"I was just doing what you wanted," she sneered. "You said to find someone to come here with so I did."

"Rachel," he sighed. "I didn't mean it like that. I just thought that if you went to the dance with someone else I'd get some sense knocked into me and everything I'm feeling for you would go away."

"Why would you want that?"

"Because I can't give you what a normal boyfriend would give you. I can't take you dances like this, I can't even be brought around your dads for fear of losing my job."

"Who says I want normal? My life has always been a little unorthodox from the moment my dads decided to hire a surrogate to have me. Plus if you haven't noticed, I hate these stupid dances."

"I can definitely see why."

She paused before looking up at him. "So did it work?"

"Did what work?"

"Making your feelings go away," she answered, stepping closer to him. "Did it work?"

Puck felt his heart beat faster from standing so close to Rachel. "Definitely not. Quite the opposite actually."

"So I guess your whole 'just being friends' idea isn't working is it?" she smirked.

Puck laughed lightly. "Not at all."

Unable to help himself, he closed the gap between them and as soon as he felt Rachel's lips on his, he relaxed. Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer so he couldn't pull away from her this time. She just wanted this moment to last for as long as possible.

When they finally did pull away, she looked up at him. "Are you going to rush off like last time?"

"As much as I would like to, we can't stay out here the whole night. Your dad will be noticing that you're missing soon."

"How did you know to come out here anyway?"

"I saw you were gone and it hasn't been that long since I've been seventeen. I know exactly what guys try to pull at dances."

"Well thank you for your help. But what does that mean for us?"

He thought about Finn's words from the night at the park before looking back at her. "If you're sure you want to do this, then let's go for it."

Rachel smiled and gave him a quick kiss before walking back inside as Puck stayed outside for a moment. This wasn't how he expected the night to go but he couldn't say he was unhappy about it.

 **Let me know your thoughts! Bye for now :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

That night, Rachel couldn't stop smiling to herself. Puck had finally agreed to take their friendship to the next level and she couldn't contain her happiness. She tried to walk in normally so her dads wouldn't notice anything.

Before she got to the kitchen, she heard her fathers' voices in the kitchen so she stood by the stairs to listen.

"Honestly Leroy, I don't know what else you want from me. I told you I would try to be more attentive," Hiram said.

"I want us to go to counseling. All of this fighting isn't healthy and it isn't setting a good example for Rachel. She shouldn't have to be afraid of starting an argument between us. Can't you see how this is affecting her?"

"Don't be so dramatic."

"She avoids coming home and when she does come home she hardly says a word. It's like she's afraid to talk to us at all."

"That's ridiculous, Rachel knows she can come to us. Stop using her as an excuse for your ludicrous requests."

Leroy paused and sighed, clearly seeing he wasn't getting anywhere. "I think I'm going to sleep in my study tonight." Without another word, he walked away but froze when he saw Rachel. "Hey sweetheart, your dad told me that you wanted him to let you stay at the dance a little longer. How was it?"

"It was fine. I'm more worried about how things are with you and Dad."

"We're fine, we're just having a little disagreement that's all."

"That looked like more than a little disagreement," she frowned.

"We're fine baby, I promise. Why don't you go get some rest?"

Hesitantly, Rachel nodded and went upstairs. Now that things were official between her and Puck, she had a distraction from her fathers' marital drama. As long as they weren't talking to her about what was going on, she would do what they're doing and pretend nothing was happening.

Meanwhile, Puck was putting Sara to bed but couldn't stop thinking about Rachel.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Sara asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah I did. A lot actually."

She raised an eyebrow. "Something happened didn't it? Tell me."

He shook his head. "You're too young to understand."

"I'm ten," she rolled her eyes. "You'd be surprised at the things fifth graders talk about."

Seeing that he couldn't hide it from her, Puck nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Rachel and I are…a thing."

"Like dating?"

"I guess so, yeah."

"That's cool. Is she still going to teach me piano?"

"Yes she is," he nodded.

"Okay so what's so hard to understand about that?"

"Well I'm not exactly supposed to be dating her. You know, since she's the headmaster's daughter."

"So why are you?" she asked, confused.

Puck hesitated. "Because…sometimes you can't control your feelings for someone. Sometimes you have to take the risk because you like that person too much not to."

"Sounds complicated."

"It is. Which is why I said that you're too young to understand."

As he started to get up to turn her light off, Sara stopped him. "If you're going to take the risk, don't get caught."

"Trust me I don't plan to," he replied as he turned the light off and walked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next afternoon, Rachel smiled to herself as she heard the doorbell ring. Puck and Sara were coming for Sara's piano lessons and thankfully her fathers were both out for the day.

She smiled as she opened the door and saw them. "Hey come on in."

As Sara walked in, Puck stopped and looked at Rachel. "You sure it's okay that we do this at your place?"

"Yeah it's fine. My dads are out and even if they do come back, this looks completely innocent. Just me giving Sara piano lessons as friends."

"You're right, sorry just having a bad day."

"You want to talk about it?"

Puck hesitated. The last thing he wanted to talk about was how he found an empty bottle of Jack Daniels in the living room that he knew belonged to his mother. "No I'll be fine. Besides I know Sara is dying to start her lesson."

They walked into the living room where Sara was staring at the piano. "I can't believe you have a grand piano in your house. I would play this all the time."

"I try not to play when I'm at home," Rachel shook her head. "Then my dad won't be able to give his critiques."

"I thought you liked getting critiques?" Puck asked.

"I do but my dad can go a little overboard. But enough about me, let's get to the lesson."

For the next hour, Rachel, Sara and Puck had fun at the piano with Rachel teaching the basics. When she got a call that her dads would be home soon, she frowned at them.

"Well looks like we'll have to start wrapping things up."

"We don't have to," Sara said. "You should come over for dinner. It's Saturday and Puck always makes us these fish tacos."

"Sara I doubt Rachel would be interested in that," Puck told her.

Rachel shook her head. The last thing she wanted was to be stuck in the house with her fathers. Leroy was right, she was taking any opportunity she had to not be home. "No I would love that actually. But I'm a vegan so we'd have to stop by the door so I can get some stuff to make it more vegan friendly."

"You sure?" he asked. Part of him wanted her to say no so he wouldn't have to introduce her to his home life yet but he also wanted to keep spending time with her.

"Positive. Let's go," she told them.

They left and went to the store before going back to the Puckerman house. As Puck pulled up in his driveway, he hoped that Rachel would overlook the fact that his life wasn't as glamorous as hers. Once he was sure that his mother was gone, he relaxed and started cooking with Sara and Rachel.

Throughout the night, Puck felt himself enjoying having Rachel with him. He saw more of her sense of humor and how great she was with Sara which made him like her even more. As big of a risk it was to be with her, he was starting to feel like the risk was worth it.

As Sara went upstairs to get ready for bed, Puck and Rachel stayed in the kitchen to do dishes.

"You really don't have to help," Puck said. "You're a guest after all."

"Please, I'm not going to let you clean this up yourself." She paused. "I had fun with you and Sara today. Seeing how you guys are really makes me wish I had a brother or sister."

"Well you're free to borrow Sara anytime you want," he smirked. "I'm just glad you didn't mind being here instead your place."

"Why would I mind?"

"Well my place isn't as…fancy as yours. We don't have a grand piano or fancy paintings or anything."

"That's exactly why I like being here. This feels real unlike my house."

Before he could question her, the front door opened and Maria stumbled in. "Puck you home? I see your car outside."

Puck closed his eyes and cursed to himself. He was hoping he could get Rachel out before Maria came home but clearly that wasn't happening.

"Puck?" he heard Rachel question.

"Stay here," he told her before walking to greet Maria. "Didn't get enough last night with the Jack Daniels?"

"That was your dad's favorite. We actually had a lot of it the night we made you," she laughed. "Just wanted to show that he couldn't ruin that for me."

"Mom?" Sara said from the top of the stairs.

"Hey honey. Maybe I can come read you a story since your brother seems to think I don't spend enough time with you." She looked in the kitchen and smiled when she saw Rachel. "Hey you got a friend. You never bring friends home."

"Sara go to your room," Puck told her. She shook her head and obeyed as he turned back to Maria. "Stop embarrassing yourself and go to bed."

"I'm the mother, I tell you when to get to bed." She glanced at Rachel once more. "Looks like you're just like your dad after all."

As she went upstairs, Puck sighed before following and going to Sara's room. When he found her, she was wrapped up in her blankets holding her stuffed animal.

"You okay?" he asked. She shook her head and he sighed before handing her shoes. "Get your coat."

When she was ready he took her downstairs and took a deep breath before finally facing Rachel.

"Puck-" she started.

"Want to go for a drive?" he asked.

Seeing that he was clearly hanging by a thread, Rachel nodded and they walked out. As they got in his truck and drove around in silence, Puck tried to figure out how he was going to explain this to Rachel. Now that she had seen what his life was, he knew there was a chance she would run. He just hoped she would at least give him a chance first.

He finally stopped a few blocks away from Rachel's house and she looked at him, unsure of what to say.

Instead, she looked down and smiled softly at Sara laid across her lap asleep. "Does she always fall asleep when you do this?"

He paused before nodding. "Yeah. It used to be the only way I could get her to sleep after…an episode."

Rachel frowned. "How long has this been going on?"

"About a year and a half now," he replied still looking away from her.

She thought for a moment. "This is why you don't like drinking."

"Pretty much," he nodded.

"You should tell someone, I'm sure they'd help you."

"Who am I going to tell? Sara's teachers who are already threatening to call social services? Sara would get taken away to a foster home in a heartbeat."

"It's not fair that you have to live like this." She paused. "Is this why you didn't want me to come over?"

"Among other things," he mumbled before sighing. "Look my life isn't as put together as yours. I don't have parents to take care of me, I don't even have an actual family for that matter. Sara's all I've got left and I can't let her get taken away."

"My life isn't as put together as you think. My dads do a great job of putting on a show but their marriage is falling apart and I feel like I'm part of the reason why. Most of their fights are about me and I'm just waiting for that day when they tell me they're splitting up. It's gotten so bad that I don't want to be home anymore. It's nothing like you're going through but it's far from perfect."

Puck frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that. Guess we both have shitty home lives."

"I guess so." She made him look at her. "But I'm glad I have you now."

"Same," he replied before leaning in and kissing her. "Please don't tell anyone about my mom."

"Puck-"

"I can handle it. Please Rachel."

She sighed and nodded. "Okay I won't tell. Just come to me when it gets like this."

"Deal," he promised before kissing her again and driving a little closer to drop her off at home.

 **Let me know your thoughts! Bye for now :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

Rachel sighed as she walked into school Monday morning. She knew that her relationship with Puck was going to have to stay under wraps but it was going to be hard to do that when he was constantly in the same place as her. Ever since he dropped her off at home she couldn't stop thinking about him and his situation. It worried her that he had to deal with so much and probably more than that. She wanted to help but she didn't know how.

As she walked down the hall and saw him with Finn, Rachel immediately smiled to herself, still not believing he was actually hers. All the worries washed away as soon as he came into view.

"What are you so smiley about?" Mercedes asked, walking up to her before looking in the direction Rachel was looking. "Did I miss something?"

"You can't tell anyone but Puck and I are together," she smiled excitedly.

"Seriously? When did that happen?"

"The night of the dance. I just didn't want to tell you because I was still processing. But he and his sister came over Saturday and it was so great-"

"Okay hold up. You had him at your house? What about your dad? You know if he finds out about you guys Puck's fired right?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes of course I know that. That's why my dad is not going to find out."

"You really think you can keep this a secret from him?" Mercedes raised an eyebrow.

"I'm certainly going to try," she replied as the bell rang.

As everyone walked to class, Puck walked around the school with Finn but as Finn talked, all he could think about was Rachel. He still worried about the fact that she knew about his life but she promised not to tell so he had to trust that.

"Puck," he heard Finn say. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Look, I should probably tell you that…me and Rachel are a thing I guess."

"Seriously? When did that happen?"

"The night of the dance. We're keeping it lowkey so please don't say anything."

"Hey I was the one who was all for it remember? Just don't get caught."

"That's the plan," he nodded as they kept walking.

At lunch, Puck got a text from Rachel asking him to meet her in the music room. After clearing it with Finn, he went and found her sitting at the piano.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Hey, you came. I was afraid you'd be too scared to come."

"Hey it's not like you're asking me to rob a bank. Just sneak in here to get a minute with you," he smirked. "I do have to be concerned about someone coming in here though."

"Don't worry I reserved the room for all of lunch."

"You can do that?"

"Yeah they let us reserve the room to practice. Plus I had to check in after this weekend. How's Sara?"

"She's fine. We usually move on and pretend nothing happened."

She frowned. "It's not fair that you guys have to go through that."

"Hey we're okay. We always manage somehow but I don't want to think about that. I want to think about me taking you out this Saturday."

"Really? Where?"

"It's a surprise. Just say you're up for it."

"Of course I am," she smiled before frowning. "I have to ask you something though."

"Shoot."

"Has your mom ever…been abusive towards you or Sara?"

"Rachel," he sighed.

"I just need to know. It's been on my mind since you dropped me off."

He paused before letting out a breath. "One time while she was drunk she slapped me for calling her pathetic. She went to bed and slept it off and we never spoke about it again."

"Puck," Rachel frowned.

"I told you I can handle it. Look don't worry about us, we're fine. When I'm with you I don't want to think about any of that, okay?"

"Okay," she nodded as they started talking about something else.

When she got home that night, Rachel walked in and found her fathers waiting for her.

"What's going on?" she asked, worried.

"NYADA finally sent your letter about when your audition is," Leroy told her. "Open it, we're dying here."

She giggled before taking the envelope and opening it. As she read it, she smiled. "Next month. They'll be here next month to watch me audition."

"So you have to be prepared," Hiram told her. "Make sure you're on your A game. Stay focused."

"Hiram relax. She's still in her senior year, she still should have fun," Leroy told him.

"Of course you wouldn't understand the magnitude of this," he said before walking away.

As Leroy followed him, Rachel sighed to herself before smiling again thinking about the audition. Between that and Puck, she had enough to keep her mind off of her fathers' issues.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That Saturday, Puck picked Rachel up and drove until he got to a building. When they went inside, Rachel smiled.

"You brought me to a piano bar?"

"Yeah I figured since you have your audition soon, you'd be able to try out some of your stuff here sometime."

"You want me to perform in front of all these people?" she raised an eyebrow.

"When you're ready, yeah. Hey you've done it before."

"That's different, I'm used to being at school."

"Hey," he turned her so she could look at him. "You're better than you think."

She laughed and playfully pushed him before going to sit as she waited for her turn.

"So where's Sara tonight?" she asked him.

"At home with my mom. I'm hoping my mom actually tries to spend time with her but who knows. So will I be able to watch your audition?"

"Doubt it. Not unless you sneak into the auditorium or hide in the wings. I just have to find that perfect song that will set me apart from everyone."

"Well maybe these people can give you some inspiration. May I have this dance?"

Rachel smiled before taking his hand and walking to the dancefloor with him. As they swayed to the music, Puck couldn't help but stare at Rachel. She was so beautiful and talented and he couldn't believe he had her.

He smiled and kissed her as he held her tighter. She kissed him back, eager and wanting more. After a moment, she pulled away.

"Can we go outside?" she asked.

Breathless, Puck nodded and they walked out to his truck. As he laid her across the seat, they fumbled and giggled at their movements.

"Sorry, I'm not used to doing anything here," he told her.

"That's good to know." As he leaned in, Rachel stopped him. "Wait. I think now would be the time to mention that I've never…done it before."

"It? You're going to have to be more specific," Puck smirked, knowing exactly what she meant.

She rolled her eyes. "I've never had sex. Is that weird?"

"Not at all. We can take this as slow as you want."

"Great," she smiled before capturing his lips again.

As Puck moved his hands up, they were interrupted when he felt his phone vibrate. He groaned as he sat up to answer it.

"Hang on," he told her. "Hello? Yes this is him. What? I don't understand, what happened? Is she okay? Okay I'll be right there."

Rachel frowned. "What's going on?"

"There was a fire at my house. Sara's at the hospital, we have to go." He quickly got into the driver's side and drove off. When they got to the hospital, they raced inside and Puck went to the front desk. "Hi I'm looking for Sara Puckerman, I'm her brother, Noah."

The receptionist checked the computer. "Have a seat, someone will be right with you."

He sighed and sat down next to Rachel.

"Is your mom here too?" she asked.

Before he could respond, a woman walked over to him. "Noah Puckerman? I'm Jennifer Wright with the Department of Social Services."

"Is my sister okay?" he asked frantically.

"She's fine, she's being looked after. Mr. Puckerman, I have to say this could've been really bad."

"I know, I don't understand what happened. She was supposed to be home with our mother."

"Well it appears that your mother started a fire. Your sister says that she started cooking something and left the home without telling her. I'm sure the fire was an accident and it wasn't that bad but if Sara had not found a way to escape, she could've died from smoke inhalation. We're going to have to look after her for a while."

"No, no please all of this was just an accident."

"It was an accident that could've gotten her killed, Mr. Puckerman. You'll receive a call about visitation and following up but she's going to have to go to a foster home temporarily."

Puck shook his head. "Please don't take her, I will figure something out I promise."

"Sara is not in a safe environment right now. We've already received a phone call from her school about the times she's been left there. If the living situation changes I will personally help you get her back but until then I have to take her."

"Can I at least see her before you take her? Please? She needs to hear what's happening from me."

Jennifer hesitantly nodded and guided him and Rachel back to the room where Sara was.

Immediately, Sara ran to him. "Puck! It was so scary but I found a way out."

"I know, I'm proud of you," he said trying to keep his voice steady.

Sara frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Look things are a little too crazy for you to be home right now so…this nice lady is going to take you to stay with another family for a little while."

"But I don't want to be with another family I want to be with you."

He nodded, trying to hold it together. "I know but that can't happen right now. I'm going to come see you every day and I'm going to bring you back I promise."

"Sara it's time to go," Jennifer told her.

She hugged him tightly. "Noah please don't let them take me away. You promised they wouldn't."

"I'm really sorry kid," he replied as Jennifer started to gently pull her away.

"No!" Sara fought as she was taken out of the room. "I don't want to go. Puck!"

As he heard Sara's cries as they left, Puck crumbled. Rachel immediately threw her arms around him to try to calm him down. She didn't know what was going to happen but she knew she had to help them somehow. They didn't deserve any of this.

 **Let me know your thoughts! Bye for now :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

As they pulled up in front of Puck's house, Rachel could see the anger in his eyes when he noticed his mom's car out front.

"Puck take a minute to calm down," she warned him but he immediately got out of the car and started charging towards the door. Rachel quickly got out and followed him. "Puck!"

Ignoring Rachel's calls, he walked in the house and stormed over to his mother who was standing in the kitchen observing the damage.

"Are you happy now?" he asked.

Maria looked at him. "The fire was an accident Noah and it's not that bad. Where's Sara? She's not here."

"On her way to a foster home because of you."

"What?" she asked as her face went blank. "I don't understand."

"I told you her school was catching onto us. I told you they would call social services but did you listen? No because you were too busy getting drunk all the time."

"Noah I'm-"

"You're what, Mom?" he yelled. "You're sorry? You don't know how this happened? It's a little too late for your apologies. My sister is somewhere scared to death because her own mother didn't give enough of a shit about her to not start a fucking fire with her in the house."

Maria shook her head. "If I had any idea a fire was starting I would never have left."

"For years I have tried to keep everything together here," he said with tears in his eyes. "Ever since Dad left I've tried to be the man of the house and take care of everything but you just keep ruining it. And now you and your drinking cost us Sara. I'm going to figure out some way to get her back but to do that, I need to be away from you. You can keep screwing up your life but I'm done letting you screw up mine and Sara's."

Without another word, Puck went upstairs to his room and grabbed a bag to put clothes in. When he finished he went back down and took Rachel's hand before walking out of the house.

As they got into the truck, he laid his head against the steering wheel. Rachel put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Where are you going to go?"

"I'm hoping Finn would be alright with me crashing on his couch until I figure out my next move. You heard what that social worker said, if I have any hope of getting Sara back I have to move out of my mom's place." He paused before looking at her. "I'm really sorry about tonight. Not a great first date huh?"

"I couldn't care less about that right now. All that matters is getting Sara back with you and I'm going to try to help you."

"Rachel as much as I appreciate that, unless you have money for me to be able to get an apartment or something I doubt you can help me."

As he started to drive to take her home, Rachel sat in thought about the situation. Maybe she didn't have the money but that didn't mean she couldn't find some way to help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Rachel went downstairs and found Leroy working on his laptop.

"Where's Dad?" she asked.

"He went to the gym for a little while. 'Working off steam' he says," he rolled his eyes. "How was your night with Mercedes?"

"It was fine," she replied, sitting in front of him. She thought about what she was about to do and second guessed if she should but when she remembered Puck's face when Sara was taken away, Rachel knew she had to try. "But I got some bad news about the new security guard at school, Noah Puckerman."

"Yes your father told me about him. He sounds like a really nice young man."

"He is. Which makes what happened to him even more awful. He has a younger sister and she was taken away last night by social services because of their mother being an alcoholic."

"Oh no," he frowned. "That is awful. How's he doing?"

"Not great. The social worker said she'd help him get her back if he moves away from his mom but he can't afford an apartment on his own. I was hoping you'd have some ideas of how to help."

Leroy paused and sat back in the chair. "Does he have any other family members he can stay with?"

Rachel shook her head. "No it's just been him, his mom and sister."

He thought for a moment. "Well I do know some places that he may be able to afford as long as he manages his money well. Let me make some calls and see what I can do."

"Thank you," she said hugging him.

"I guess you two are friends?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah he's like another big brother next to Finn," Rachel quickly answered, hoping that would be enough. Luckily Leroy just nodded before going back to work as she sighed in relief and went upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That Monday at school, Puck was clearly out of it. He spent the rest of the weekend trying to find options for him and Sara and nothing came out of it. All he could think about was Sara scared and alone in the foster home probably thinking she would never see him again.

His thoughts were interrupted when Rachel came over to him. "Hey."

"Hey," she smiled. "How are you holding up?"

"I can barely sleep. I'm too worried about Sara and how's she's doing and how that family is treating her."

"Well I talked to my dad and he wants to meet with you after school."

He looked at her confused. "Hiram didn't say anything about meeting."

"No my other dad. I told him what happened and he wants to help."

"You don't think it's a little suspicious that you're helping the security guard with personal issues?"

"No I told him we were friends. That you're like a brother to me just like Finn."

"Just as long as you don't actually think that, otherwise kissing you would be very awkward for me," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes as the bell rang and walked away to class.

After school, Puck met Rachel and Leroy in front of an apartment building.

"Dad this is Noah Puckerman," Rachel introduced. "Noah this is my dad."

Leroy smiled, holding out his hand. "Leroy Berry."

Puck nodded and shook it. "Nice to meet you sir. I have to admit, I'm a little surprised and confused that you're trying to help me."

"Well Rachel told me your situation and the last thing I want to see is a family torn apart. Have you seen your sister yet?"

"No, the social worker just told me this afternoon where she was staying. The first chance I get I'm going to see her to make sure she's okay."

"Good man," Leroy nodded. "Well let's get this done so you have some time to see her."

The three of them walked into the building and went up to an apartment. Puck looked around and saw that it would be the perfect place for him and Sara. It's not too far from her school or his job and he felt like this could be a safe place for them away from Maria.

"This place is really nice," he said.

"Do you think you and your sister would be alright here?" Leroy asked.

"Yeah definitely. I'm not sure I can afford it though."

"Actually you can. The owner of the building has this program for housing emancipated youths in need of shelter and he's willing to charge you a fair amount for rent each month."

Puck's jaw dropped. "Seriously?"

He nodded. "I told him your situation and he's a good friend of mine so he's happy to do it. And I'd be happy to help you with the process of becoming your sister's legal guardian."

"What do you think Noah?" Rachel asked.

Puck stared back at the two speechless with tears in his eyes. He didn't think it would be possible to get Sara back until now. "I don't know what to say. This means so much to me, I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"From what my husband and daughter tell me about you, it sounds like you're just a young man in need of a break. And I'm happy to be the one to help give it to you."

Rachel smiled at Puck and resisted the urge to take him in her arms. She knew how much this meant to him and she was so happy that her and her father were able to help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Puck waited outside of the foster home, all he could think about was Rachel and how he couldn't believe she managed to help him. Even after he said that she couldn't, she still found a way.

His thoughts were interrupted when Sara came running out of the front door.

"Puck!" she yelled jumping in his arms. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," he said. "Are you okay? How are these people treating you?"

"Fine, they're really nice. They gave me hot chocolate with marshmallows my first night because I wouldn't stop crying."

He frowned. "I'm so sorry I didn't keep my promise. I tried, I really did."

"Just please tell me that you're here to take me home. These people are nice but I want to be with you."

"I can't take you home yet but I will. One of Rachel's dads helped me get a place for us to live. Just you and me."

"Really?" she smiled excitedly.

"Yeah I'm going to get it ready then show the social worker so she can bring you back. We're going to be okay."

"What about Mom?"

Puck paused. Until that moment he hadn't thought about his mother. She was probably a mess without them but he was sure that she'd survive. "Mom has to figure out if she wants to be part of our lives. But in order for me to take you back we can't be living with her so it'll just be the two of us. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah it's always been the two of us anyway," Sara shrugged. "Just hurry up and get it done so I can come back and see Rachel."

"I will do it as quick as possible. And Rachel's dad is going to help me become your legal guardian."

"What's that?"

"It means I'm going to be the one who takes care of you from now on and no one can take you away from me again. You okay with that?"

"Definitely," she nodded before hugging him.

Puck smiled to himself. Things were starting to finally come together for him. But then a thought creeped into his mind: Rachel's dad had done a very generous thing for him and he was repaying it by secretly dating his daughter. How was he supposed to be okay with that?

 **Let me know your thoughts! Bye for now :)**


End file.
